


Young and Beautiful

by IvanW



Series: Guilty Pleasures [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Companions, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship and Love, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: This story is a romance between young James T. Kirk and Spock Prime. I have tagged it as a May-December romance so please make note of that if that is not your thing. This takes place after the events involving the destruction of Vulcan by Nero. This story is character driven so don't expect some exciting action adventure plot. It will be updated by spreadsheet like most of my other work unless the muse strikes me or stalls on something else.Chapters will be mostly in Spock Prime's point of view unless inspiration hits me for Jim.





	1. A Guest

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-vY_XVDVNbbE/Wepc1uIN4FI/AAAAAAAACVg/RpHk-U_jwpAKFCUN4OttnY2yEgktiaZhwCLcBGAs/s1600/YandBCover.jpg)   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> As you can see, I have a new cover for this story from my friend, Blue_Meets_Green as I asked her for one that would reflect a younger Jim than the original cover she did for me. She came through for me with flying colors! Thank you my friend. 

I looked at the door in surprise when the knock sounded. I had not been expecting anyone. In fact, it had been several days since my last visitor.

I set his teacup on the table and rose from the sofa in my small house. I yanked down and straightened my robes as I made my way to the door.

“Jim,” I exclaimed, certain I could not hide my surprise.

Jim Kirk, young and beautiful, and flashing a fabulous smile that warmed my innards, stepped into my house without waiting to be told. Somehow that did not surprise me.

“Hey, old man. Can I come in?”

“Seems like you are in.”

“Well.” Jim laughed, deep and throaty. “Yeah.”

I closed the door behind him, glad indeed to find young Jim here. I had not expected to see him again. And I’d accepted that with no little wistfulness.

“What brings you to New Vulcan?”

Jim shrugged. “I had some time before the Enterprise is due to depart. They made me a captain. Promoted Pike.”

“I am aware. I saw the ceremony where you were promoted.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah? I didn’t see you there.”

“I observed from a location above the arena, just before I departed for New Vulcan.”

“Oh, okay, gotcha.” Jim’s smile widened. “You don’t mind that I’m here, do you?”

“Certainly not. How long will you be here?”

“I thought maybe a week. Figured I’d play it by ear. The Enterprise won’t be headed out for another week or so after that. After Nero, she needed repairs.”

“Indeed. Where are you staying?”

For the first time, Jim’s smile faltered and I saw the vulnerability in those saturated blue eyes that were unlike the honey colored eyes of the Jim I’d known.  But certainly beautiful and striking.

“I thought maybe I could stay with you,” he said hesitantly.

Though I was surprised, I acquiesced immediately which had him brightening again.

“Did you bring a bag?” I asked, since I saw none with him.

“Yeah, it’s outside. Didn’t want to presume or anything.”

He went out to get the luggage and I could not help but wonder what brought him here. There was much I did not know about this Jim. He was perhaps softer and harder than my own at the same time. And yet…I found myself eager to learn about him.

“You did not want to spend the time before you depart with others?” I asked. I was thinking of my young counterpart or Dr. McCoy.

“Nah. Most everyone else is busy. And I sure as hell don’t want to do the family thing.”

“You do not get along with your family?”

Jim snorted. “That’s an understatement. Where can I put my stuff?”

It was fortunate this small house had two bedrooms, I thought, as I led Jim to the unoccupied one. I had not expected to have a houseguest but the idea of this particular one was most definitely not unwelcome.

“Do you mind if I take a shower?”

“Certainly not. You can do as you please while you are here.”

“Thanks.” His smile was warm. “It’s nice to feel welcome somewhere.”

I went back out to the living room and kitchen area to give Jim time to settle into his room. I decided to go to the kitchen to see what I had to prepare as far as food. A food synthesizer had been installed in the home, but whenever possible I preferred to make meals with fresh ingredients.

I was aware Jim did not share my vegetarian habits but buying fresh meat would not be possible on New Vulcan. For any meat, it would need to be synthesized. I was aware most humans found Vulcan dishes rather bland. I knew my own captain had, though, I was unsure what to expect out of this one.

When I went to check on Jim, the door of his room was ajar. The shower had stopped some time ago. He had been silent for a while which I suspected was unusual for him. I did not want to disturb him if he were in the middle of something but as soon as I peered in through the opening of his door, I froze.

Jim, hair damp from his shower, stood in the middle of the room wearing only his briefs. And they looked as though they had been painted on him. He was turned away from me, with his back to me, and his rounded bottom. My gaze unexpectedly zeroed in on that particular asset.

It had been a number of years since I had been sexually active. Not because the drive or ability was no longer present. But rather I did not find anyone particularly interesting to spark my sexual arousal. That seemed no longer to be the case.

Jim was beautiful. I knew he was fair of face and I suspected he had a young attractive body under his clothing but now I had irrefutable proof and it made my mouth water.

Suddenly Jim turned around, apparently becoming aware of my stare.

There was a definite smirk on his face. And humor in those striking eyes. But also a lot of warmth.

“Was there something you…want?” 

I knew I had to tread carefully. So I kept my answer safe. “You were quiet for some time so I wished to check on you. It was not my intention to disturb you.”

“You didn’t. It’s fine.”

“Are you perhaps hungry? I was going to make dinner.”

He smiled, flashing perfect teeth. “Sounds good. Let me just get dressed and I’ll be right out.”

“There are robes in the closet if you prefer something less formal,” I advised him before turning away from the temptation.

It really had been too long.

I had to get myself under control as I was acting as though I was some hormone laden teenaged human. I shook my head at my own fallacies. I poured myself tea and began to prepare dinner.

Jim suddenly appeared and I had to admit to myself I was startled how little noise he had made. He hadn’t seemed to be particularly subtle in his movements in our limited acquaintance, but I realized perhaps I needed to readjust my assumptions.

I was pleased when he came back out dressed in one of the robes from the closet, a pale cream robe that was especially soft. He had it tied at the waist but his throat and chest was bare to about his upper abdomen. He looked so young my heart yearned.

“It’s a nice place,” Jim said.

“Thank you. Most of the homes on New Vulcan have this appearance. It was easier than creating individualized dwellings.”

“Makes sense.”

“I can synthesize coffee for you if you would like. I am afraid I do not have any to make fresh.”

Jim smiled again. He smiled easily, I noticed, but there was often a touch of sorrow behind it. It was a fascinating combination. “Whatever you have honestly. I’m the one invading you.”

“I assure you I do not view it as an invasion.”

“Well.”

I was a little surprised to see the pinkness to Jim’s cheeks and to realize he was blushing. A blushing Jim Kirk? Unique indeed.

I handed him the replicated coffee without thinking. I’d made it like my Jim used to take it, cream and sugar, and realized my mistake as I handed it over. But he simply took it, sipped it, and then nodded. Jim didn’t even question it.

Fascinating indeed.

“You’re really different,” Jim commented after a minute.

“Different?”

“Yeah. From Spock. You know, the-the other one.” Jim sighed. “I don’t think he likes me much.” He laughed then. “Or at all, really.”

“I’m certain you’re mistaken.”

Jim shrugged a little. “I don’t think so. In his mind I’m a dirty cheater or something.”

“You speak of the Kobayashi Maru.”

“Yeah.” He took a large swallow of his coffee. “I bet the Jim you knew passed.”

“Indeed he did.”

“I knew it.”

“But his methods were the same as yours.” I paused. “Or perhaps I should say your method was the same as his.”

“He reprogrammed the test?” His blue eyes blinked in surprise.

“He did. And got commended for original thinking.”

Jim snorted. “Figures. I get brought up on charges and he gets congratulated. Welcome to my life.” He sounded quite bitter.

“I am certain it’s not as dire as all that. Is it?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Jim cradled his coffee cup in his hands. “Anyway, thanks for letting me crash here. I probably should have let you know I was coming, but, well, it was kind of spur of the moment.”

“It’s fine, Jim. It is a pleasant surprise.”

His face lit up with a smile. “Yeah? Good. I’ll try not to get in your hair too much. I brought my PADD and I’ve got work to do. I’m sure you do too what with rebuilding the colony.”

“Indeed. But it will be nice to have a companion.”

“Yeah, I really like the idea of being your… _companion_.”

The spoon I picked up slipped from my hand. I was not so usually rattled and it disturbed me that he had such an effect on me. He did not seem to notice though as he pulled up a chair to the table and sat down.

I brought my tea over to the table and sat next to him. I had already put dinner, which consisted of vegetarian pasta, in the oven, so I had time to spend just sitting with Jim.

Jim was staring at me intently. “You’re not really like him. And I know I said that already. It’s just…I guess I expected there to be universal similarities.”

“There are.”

“I mean more than your dad’s name was Sarek and your mother’s Amanda.”

“Yes. We are both half human. We both struggle to be fully Vulcan.”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“Jim—”

“Let’s not talk about him. I’d rather hear about you.”

“I should not reveal too much.”

“Come on.” He batted his lashes at me. “Please?”

I was not certain how I was supposed to resist this flirtatious Jim.  And oddly enough I was not certain I wished to do so.


	2. Intent

“Unfortunately, there is no way to make authentic Vulcan dishes on this planet,” I explained to Jim as I advised him dinner was ready. “Much of our native plants were destroyed with Vulcan. While there are some greenhouses on other planets that contain native Vulcan plants, they are quite rare and expensive.”

“That didn’t even occur to me,” Jim admitted with a frown. “Not only the loss of Vulcan lives but so many other things, too.”

“Yes. Culture, artifacts, historical sites. All gone.” I didn’t like to think too deeply on it for it was distressing to know that here there would never be Vulcan again. New Vulcan was a start, certainly, but it was not the same. And since it was unlikely I would ever return to my own time and universe, I would never know Vulcan again.

“I’m sorry. I really don’t know what else to say,” Jim admitted. He looked down at the table in front of him. “I know…you felt terrible pain and remorse.”

“Yes.”

His gaze rose and his blue eyes met my brown ones. “You were not responsible in any way for Nero’s actions.”

I did not respond. It was not a conversation I wished to have. Not right now. Not with him. I turned from the stove. “What I have made for us is spaghetti squash with a tomato basil pureed sauce.”

“Sounds good,” Jim said with a smile. “But there are synthesizers, right?”

“Certainly. But they never quite get the taste of Vulcan dishes right, in my opinion, and when I prepare meals for honored guests, I prefer to use fresh ingredients.” I brought the plates over to the table and noticed the slight pinkness to his cheeks.

“This looks really good.”

“Thank you, Jim.”

“You were going to tell me about your time in Starfleet.”

My lips twitched. “Was I? I thought I advised I didn’t wish to reveal too much.”

“Sure.” He forked a bite. “To just anyone. I agree. But I’m not just anyone, am I?”

“Certainly not,” I agreed. “But your identity makes me doubly cautious.”

“Well, you yourself said that circumstances were different where you came from. It’s not likely that your revealing details from then would really change things here.”

“Mm.”

“Were you and your captain really close?”

I paused in the middle of raising my fork to my mouth. “I did tell you that we were great friends.”

The smile was back and just as charming. “You did, yes. But I just wondered how great. Did you do a lot together?”

“Yes. We spent nearly all our time together,” I admitted.

“Even shore leave?”

“I rarely indulged in shore leave. It wasn’t really something I required.”

The smile widened. “Was that a yes or no then?”

“Most of the time, no. But there were a few occasions, mostly later in our acquaintance.”

“Your acquaintance?” He laughed at that. And I shouldn’t find it so appealing. But I  did. This Jim was cute as hell, really. Even though I detected something darker hidden.

“Indeed.”

“This is really good by the way.”

I looked down at his plate and realized he had already eaten half of what I’d given him. “I am glad you like it.”

“What about the others?”

“Others?”

“Bones, Sulu, Uhura, all the rest. What were they like? Did you like them? Were you close with any of them?”

I shook my head. “You are full of questions.”

“Curiosity killed the cat”

“Indeed.”

“Meow.”

And I could not help it. He’d managed to startle a laugh out of me. And he was inordinately pleased by it too.

“So not only do you feel, you can laugh.”

“Of course,” I said rather primly.

Which only made his grin widen. “So? Were you close to any of them?”

“I was friends with Dr. McCoy.”

“Bones? Yeah?”

“To a certain extent.”

“And everyone else?”

I hesitated. Then with a slight shrug, I said, “In the end, we were like a family.”

The smile slipped from his face, unexpectedly. His gaze lowered to his plate, but he said nothing.

“Jim?”

He shook his head. “I can’t see that ever happening with my crew.”

“No?”

“Nah. But it’s okay. I’m used to not having a family. And it’s fine.”

I didn’t believe it was fine at all. But I did not push it. I could tell he would close up when pressed too hard. This Jim was quite different in many ways to my own captain. And similar as well. James Kirk was extremely stubborn.

“Did you ever sleep together?”

His blurted out question startled me from my thoughts. My gaze rose to his. There was just a hint of mischief in those Bombay sapphire eyes.

“That is rather a personal and impertinent question,” I murmured.

“Yes.” But he was grinning, unrepentant.

“Why do you ask?”

Jim tilted his head. “Just wondered if you’d be comparing the two of us in bed.”

I cleared my throat. And had no response. Even as he covered my hand with his.     


	3. Bold

I was unused to such boldness. Which is not to say my own captain had not been bold when there was need, but as far as my personal relationship with my captain was concerned, we had always proceeded with the utmost caution.

“We were not always so open with each other.”

“That’s not really an answer.”

“I intend to keep my own secrets, young one. At least for now.”

His smile was wicked. And it did equally wicked things to my groin. “Fair enough. But by the time I leave here maybe I will get all your secrets out of you.”

“And how do you intend to do that?” I knew as soon as the words left my lips they were a mistake. Or rather played right into his hands. And those hands. He had curled his fingers around the palm of my hand, the pads of his callused digits touching my skin and inflaming my blood in ways I thought long lost to me.

“Do you really need to ask?” He had lowered his voice to the point it was raspy and rumbly and hardened my cock effortlessly. His lashes lowered over those incredibly blue eyes.

“Jim.” I was protesting and I wasn’t even sure why.

His tongue moistened his lips and I was surprised I had to hold back a whimper.

“Spock,” he teased back.

“You are being quite shameless in your flirting with me.”

The lashes rose revealing all the blue in their splendor. “Oh, I’m not flirting.”

“No?”

“Flirting implies it’s a harmless, non-personal thing. With no actual intention to go through with anything.” Those sensual lips parted ever so slightly. “I intend to go through with a lot.”

“You are incorrigible,” I stated simply.

His eyes crinkled as his smile widened. “And yet…you like me.”

I could certainly not deny that. “I do.”

“I’ve heard Vulcans can’t lie.”

I could not hide my amusement at that. “It is more that we do not than that it is impossible. No Vulcan would be struck down should a mere fragment of the truth fall from his lips. It is not as though we are struck speechless should we attempt it.”

“No?” He laughed then, which did absolutely nothing to lower my erection. “How about I ask you another personal question.”

“You are certainly full of questions.”

“Do you want me?” he asked, his voice turning soft and yet as warm and melting as butter. Oh, yes, this Jim was well aware of the effect he had on others.

“And how am I to answer that?” I asked, demurely.

“The truth will set you free.”

“Hmm. I admit I find you rather pleasing.”

I almost expected him to be rather offended by my mild tone, but he threw his head back and laughed with delight. It took a lot to rattle him, I thought, but also he was about as emotionally closed off as many Vulcans. A perplexing and yet fascinating combination.

“I find you pleasing too.” He hand withdrew from mine and he rose up from his seat. And as I waited to see what he intended to do, he was suddenly straddling my lap, with wicked speed and precision. And I was loathe to stop him.

My hands seemed to rise to his waist of their own volition, my fingers finding the slight intonations of his hipbones.

He ground his bottom against me and then his eyes lit up as he no doubt felt my hardness. “Oh, you do find me _pleasing_.”

“Jim,” I found myself saying again, not at all intending for it to come out as a plea, and yet it did. I felt far too much heat in my skin and I knew this hellion had me blushing.

“It’s okay, you know. I want you, too.” He ground against me again, forcing a moan from my throat. “I’m dying to feel you throbbing, thrusting, inside me.”

His hands rose to my hair, his long fingers curling into my tresses. He continued to rub his bottom against my aching erection, making me burn and yearn just for what he’d wickedly said.

“We should not,” I feebly protested, even as I rose up slightly in my chair to push against that round, tight bottom.

“Oh, but we should.” He leaned down, his mouth moving close to my ear, hot breath teasing the point. I shivered. “Spock.”

He was far too enticing to resist. I simply could not. I ensnared the back of his head and drew his lips to mine, covering his mouth to finally silence his teasing. They were deliciously warm and plump and I quickly became addicted. He was now grinding frantically against me and I slipped one hand to the bulge of his crotch, squeezing. He let out a mewling cry against my lips, opening his mouth against mine so that I was able to slip my tongue inside, caressing against his. I squeezed again and as he pushed down on me, my balls tightened, and with an anguished cry I came with an intensity that left me lightheaded. I was so lost in the sensations he’d drawn out of me that it took me a moment to realize he, too, had come, and was now shaking in my arms, burying his face in my neck.

“That was…wow,” he said wetly against my throat.

“I believe that would be an appropriate response.” I found myself petting his damp hair. I was not a cuddler. Or I had never been. But this young Jim seemed to bring out protectiveness in me that astounded me.

He barely protested when I rose from the chair, scooping him up with me. We both needed to get out of the soiled clothes and to get cleaned up. And I realized that even though my cock was limp and satiated, I would be ready to take him in no time.


	4. Intensity

I shouldn’t have been surprised when he dropped to his knees in front of me in the shower, but once again I was unprepared for the boldness of this young Jim. His blue eyes gazed up at me, twinkling like two sapphires, and I knew what he intended even before he opened those plush lips over the tip of my penis. I became erect instantaneously and it took my legs a moment to steady on the wet tile of the shower floor.

He took yet more of my shaft in his mouth, the sensual sucking feeling making me more than a little weak in the knees. His tongue felt almost rough on my appendage, similar to a cat. It was an odd thing but not at all unpleasant, in fact quite the opposite. I curled my hand around the back of his head and held him there as I thrust myself deeper still.

It was becoming quite clear that Jim was an expert when it came to ‘giving head’ as my own Jim once called it. I was quickly losing control and I tightened my fingers on his crown, moaning helplessly. When his thumb flicked my balls that was enough to send me over the edge and pumping frantically, filling his mouth with my seed.

I pulled out of him and leaned heavily against the wall even as he easily got to his feet. He looked noticeably smug. And I could not fault him. He had reason. He put himself in my space, his lips, curved into a smile that melted hearts everywhere, mere inches from my own.

“I’m so going to kiss you,” he vowed and before I could catch my breath his lips were on mine, his tongue thrusting inside, sharing the taste of myself with me. And what should have been shameful, was almost unbearably wickedly erotic.

I found myself reacting to his boldness with wanton abandon as I sucked on his tongue, drawing it into my mouth to the root. He gave a slight groan of pain but otherwise did not protest as I continued to suck harder on his tongue. He had his arms braced against the shower wall, holding me up really, and yes, he was young and strong, appealingly so, and though I was not young, I was stronger still, and that realization somehow thrilled me beyond what it should.

I finally broke free, moving my mouth to his throat. “We are supposed to be cleaning up,” I murmured, before sucking a bruise there, marking him.

“Mm. Are you complaining?” he asked breathlessly. I turned his breathless reply into a moan when my fist curled around his erect cock. “Spock.”

My name falling from his lips was far too exciting and if I did not rein it in, I would be aroused again. I did not intend for us to become waterlogged in the shower.    

He was incredibly responsive as I worked his shaft, clinging to me, arching into my touch. When he found his relief, I once more claimed possession of his lips.

I washed him then before washing myself. He was very pliable and allowed me to tend to him without comment.

Afterward, I got him out of the shower and handed him a towel to dry off. I noticed he did a poor job of it when he hung the towel up over the shower. There were still hints of drops all over him.

With a shake of my head, I handed him the robe he’d used earlier even as I dressed myself in one.

“Are you sure we need clothes?” he asked salaciously.

“Indeed we do. We are not going to spend the entirety of your visit in sexual activity.”

Jim gave me a mock pout at that which turned into a grin. “Why not?”

“I am too old for that for one,” I said as I ushered him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom proper.

“Oh, bullshit. You’re keeping up with me just fine.”

“And besides, I believe it would benefit both of us to get to know each other better. If we are to engage in a relationship of this nature, I do insist, Jim.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Fine. Okay.”

“Perhaps to start, we can play chess.”

He smiled then. “Don’t play.”

This startled me. Since my own Captain had been something of an expert, erratically so, but still, I had expected this Jim to play as well. Clearly not a universal consistent.

“You want to teach me?”

There was a gleam in his eyes that told me any lessons would end up quite erotically.

“Not at present,” I murmured. “I will make us tea and we will sit and converse in the front room.”

“Converse?” Jim said the word as though it was most unpleasant on his tongue.

I ignored this mild protest, however, and exited the bedroom to make tea. As I expected, he trailed after me.

“Conversing is overrated.”

“Perhaps. But I do insist.”

Jim turned unexpectedly petulant and I was reminded at just how young and rather immature he was. Too young, surely, to already be a starship captain. And yet that was what he was. What this life made him.

I brought the tea over to the sofa table and bid him to come sit beside me. After another dramatic show of reluctance, Jim sat.

“Is that so terrible?” I asked as I passed him a cup of tea. He added milk and sugar.

He gave a small shrug. “I’d rather be horizontal with you.”

“There is more to life than sexual gratification. And certainly more to you and me. Or there should be in any event.”

“If you say so.”

“Tell me about yourself, Jim.”

“Don’t you know everything?”

“I do not.”

He grimaced. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather teach me chess?”

“Positive.”

“Okay. You’re going to be bored though. I was born on the day my dad died. When Mom got back to Earth with me, she sort of flipped out.”

“Flipped out?”

He touched his temple. “They took me away from her for a bit. She didn’t get me back until I was two.”

“Who took care of you prior to that?”

“Foster family. And my brother was with another foster family. I guess she got Sam back first and he was mad.”

“Why is that?” I asked curiously.

“Guess he liked them better than her. Part of the deal with her getting me back is she had to show she was stable and I guess that included Frank.”

“Frank?”

“Her husband. She remarried.”

“So your stepfather?”

“I guess. I never thought of him as a father figure .Just a big stupid jerk. They let Mom go back up in space. She was an engineer. She stuck us with Frank.”

“He was unpleasant?”

“Beyond unpleasant, Spock. I don’t really talk about him.” He lifted the teacup to his lips, his eyes, usually so bright, dimmed.

There was something about this Jim that was very different from the one I’d known most of my life. A broken vulnerability that always lurked very close to the surface.

“Sam got away. He left. Didn’t care about me at all,” Jim said softly. “So now…I don’t care about him either.”

Yet I knew by the way he said it, it was a lie. He still cared. Too much.

“Look, the truth is I don’t really have many…” He trailed off. “About the only one who’s ever been able to stick around me for long is Bones. I don’t know my brother anymore. My mom and I hardly talk. Eventually you’ll get tired of me too. If I wear out my welcome that is. But I don’t intend to do that.”

“Do you think so little of me?”

His brows furrowed. “Of you?”

“That I am so shallow that all I could ever find of interest in you is physical intimacy.”

I could see I had thrown him. He opened his mouth to reply and then closed it. More than once.

“You are fair of face and body, Jim. It would be foolish of me to deny my body’s physical response to you. Especially since you have already seen it in action.”

I was surprised and charmed by his blush. He was quite the enigma, this young Jim.

“But I would ask that you afford me the opportunity to prove I am just as worthy of a friendship with you as Doctor McCoy.”


	5. The Knowing

“Just what is it we’re doing?” Jim glanced at me with a displeased expression as he fell into step beside me.

“We are going for an evening stroll,” I explained.

“Why?”

“Because it is an activity we can both enjoy with minimal effort.”

Jim snorted at that. “Speak for yourself. I’m starting to see why you wear these funny robes.”

“What is funny about them?”

“I don’t know. Just saying. Anyway, they’re cooler than wearing full on clothes and fuck it’s hot here.”

“It cools off at night.”

Jim shot me a look. “It was hotter?”

“Indeed.” We stepped off my property and onto the dirt path directly in front of my house. “May I presume you never visited Vulcan prior to its destruction?”

He shook his head. “Never got the chance.”

“It was quite a bit warmer than New Vulcan.”

“That’s just insane.” Jim moved a fraction closer to me. “I’d rather be inside having sex.”

“There is more to one’s existence than the pleasures of sex.”

At that he frowned. “What’s wrong with sex?”

“I believe I have made it quite clear that I find nothing wrong in sex. But as I explained, I would like us to become friends as well.”

Jim smiled a little at that. “At least that includes being lovers. So in my time with you I’ve nearly frozen my ass off and been eaten by a monster and now I feel like I am being roasted on a spit. Think we’ll ever get a happy medium climate-wise?”

“I was in San Francisco to see you officially promoted to Captain and to receive your commendation.”

Jim stopped in the path. “Yeah? I didn’t see you there.”

“I was looked down from the floor above the arena,” I advised him.

“I wish you had let me know you were there,” he said softly. He resumed walking. “I could have used a friend.”

“You felt lonely?”

“Bones was there and all, and he’s great. But…I don’t know. It felt like it should have meant so much more than it did. When it was over, everyone just sort of separated and I went back to my dorm and that was the end of it. It was hard to spend time celebrating when there was no much death.” We turned left on the path. “Vulcan had been destroyed. The other fleet ships that had been sent for the distress signal were obliterated by Nero. And mostly cadets manned those ships. I knew many of them. Seeing a friendly face at that time…I don’t know.”

“I apologize, Jim. I should have thought of that. I left directly after to begin preparations to establish the Vulcan colony. I did speak with my young counterpart before I departed.”

“I’m not even sure I’ll see him again.”

“I think you will.”

Jim shrugged. “Even if I do, it won’t matter much. Like I told you before you’re nothing like him.”

“There are a number of differences,” I agreed. “This way. This will lead us back toward the house.”

“Thank God,” he said with a relieved grin.

And as he lapsed into silence I reflected on there being a lot of differences with this Jim and the one I had known before. There were similarities, of course. James Kirk at his core was James Kirk. I believe that would also be the case with another version of me. But just as this Jim’s experiences shaped him, my counterpart’s had done the same. Which, of course, explained his romantic relationship with Nyota Uhura.

We entered my house through the side door and Jim immediately flopped down on the couch, lounging across it in dramatic fashion and taking up all the space.

“Tea?”

“Seriously? I’m about to burst into flames as I speak.”

“You do have a tendency toward exaggeration,” I replied as I moved off to the kitchen. “We were out there less than thirty minutes.”

He was fanning himself and I watched bemused as he lowered the robe off his shoulders and down his arms, exposing his bare torso to my gaze.

When he saw me looking he grinned unrepentantly. “It’s hot.”

“Which apparently equates to you must be naked.”

“I’ve got the goods covered.”

I shook my head.

“For now.”

“You are incorrigible.”

“Probably,” Jim agreed. “So if you don’t want to ravish me, why don’t you tell me some stuff about your life before you got to this hellish universe?”

I walked back to the living room carrying my newly made cup of tea and sat in the chair directly beside the couch. “I never said I did not want to ravish you.”

That caused him to tease me by tracing his bottom lip with his tongue. “Good. But you should at least finish your tea first.”

I considered him for a moment while I sipped my tea. “I do have something I could show you that you may find of interest.”

His blue eyes lit with curiosity. “Yeah? What?”

I set the teacup down on the nearest table and then got up and went into the bedroom. I knew precisely where to find it among my things, so I snatched it up and brought it back to the living room. I pushed his legs out of  the way until he was forced to move to allow me room enough to sit beside him, then handed the small box to him.

His gaze met mine. “What is it?”

“A holo pic. Slide it to the side.”

Jim slid it over and stared as the box lit up over the picture of me and the rest of the crew of the Enterprise. “What a hottie you were.”

“Jim.”

He laughed. “Well. Everyone looks so different and yet I know who each of them is.”

“Yes,” I agreed. “It was the same for me when I came here.”

“Kind of weird, huh?” He studied it for a few minutes and then slid it closed. “That was really cool. Thank you for showing it to me. You traveled with it?”

“I did.”

“I don’t know how Jim kept his hands off you.”

I smiled slightly. “Who said he did?”

He laughed again, an extraordinarily musical sound. “Touché.”

I arched a brow at him and then stood to return my picture box to the bedroom. When I returned, he had once more spread himself out on the couch.           

“So, what I really want to know is, do I have to stay in your extra bedroom or can I just stay with you in yours?”

“For privacy’s sake, you should probably have your own room.”

“I don’t care about privacy. And if you need to meditate privately or whatever, you can use the other room, right?”

“That is true. Are you not used to sleeping on your own?”

He nodded slowly, his blue eyes completely devoid of emotion like he’d had training on Vulcan. “Yeah. That’s why I’d like to try it the other way.”

I could hardly deny him. He was Jim. And besides I found it very hard indeed to deny this version of him. And there was no point in even trying to pretend we would not continue to be sexually active with each other. Even if I placed him in the other room, he would ultimately be with me.

“Very well, then you can share my room.”

His smile was somehow sweet and sexy and vulnerable all at the same time. He eyed my forgotten tea. “Your tea is probably cold. Want to reheat it?”

“No, I think not.” Instead I stood and reached my hand out for him. “I think, perhaps, it is time to make our way to the bedroom.”

I heard his breath hitch and his nostrils flare. Out came that teasing tongue again. He allowed me to easily pull him to his feet. I reached for the sash of his robe and undid it, watching as the robe fell to the floor at his feet, exposing him. He wore only a pair of boxer briefs and they were very tight, leaving absolutely nothing to my imagination as my gaze took in his rounded buttocks and the prominent bulge at his crotch.

I tugged him from the living room, switching off the lights, as we made our way to the bedroom and my bed. It had been years since I’d had anyone in my bed and admittedly those years had been lonely. As I aged my times of Pon Farr had become fewer until they were nearly non-existent now. It was not unexpected in an aging Vulcan. But I still, obviously, became sexually aroused. I was aware of that even before I had engaged in sexual play with Jim earlier in the day.

I slid my index and forefingers along his as we both stood beside the bed and I could feel the tremble in him and see the naked desire. I suspected it mirrored my own.

He was young and beautiful and he would be mine.

“You are cert—”

“Yes,” he said hoarsely. “God yes. Please.”

I watched as he stepped back very slightly and pushed the boxer briefs down and off to the floor. His cock rose, large and hard, between his legs, already leaking pre-cum.

“On the bed, ashayam.”

He positioned himself on the bed without question, lying on his back, his knees already drawn up close to his body, exposing the pinkness of his puckered hole. I divested myself of my own clothing, closing my hand over my aching and dripping erection as I knelt on the bed just below him. Vulcan penises generally leaked a fair amount of self-lubrication, but it was not always enough for comfort’s sake, so I reached beyond him to a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant to add to my own slick.

Those blue eyes were focused on me, the blueness almost completely swallowed by the dilation of his pupils. It was incredibly arousing to have such intense focus from one such as him. I squirted out the lubricant over my fingers and then I leaned forward to slip two fingers into him.

His breath hitched and he tensed ever so slightly.

“Is it painful?” I asked softly.

“No. Cold.” His lips curved into an adorable smile.

His channel was closing around my fingers as I thrust them into him and the sensation drew a groan from deep within me.

I was getting his thoughts as well as his emotions, they were coming at me in a powerful rush _. Yes, want, please, yes, need, please, ohmygod, finally_.

I added a third finger, more for my own enjoyment than believing he needed any more preparation. The snugness of him as I thrust my fingers into him was exhilarating.   

He had reached for his own cock, closing his fist around it, and was sliding it up and down his shaft. He bit his lip as he stared at me, willing me to get on with it, I knew.

The true joining of our bodies.

I withdrew my fingers and placed myself between his thighs, lifting and spreading them slightly to give me better access for entry. Our gazes met and held as I pushed myself inside him.

It was nearly too much. I almost came the instant I imbedded myself within him. I ground my teeth, forcing my body to cease its betrayal. Jim sucked in a deep, shaky breath, his eyes wide and so tender. I felt it through to my katra.

How would I ever let this young human go?

But there was no time for such thoughts. My errant body once more under control of my mind, I began to move within him, plunging my cock into his tight recesses over and over. He moaned my name like a litany, again and again, until I was certain I would burst with the pleasure of hearing the whining, breathless way he cried, “Spock.”

It was as though his body was made to take mine. Perhaps it was.

The pleasure became too much for both of us, all too soon, and as I sped up my thrusts inside him, I watched the ecstasy play across his face as he found his release, spluttering cum all over his hand and us. I followed him quickly with my own, crying his name against his lips as I leaned down to kiss him, my seed pouring into him as he clenched down on me. For a moment the sensation was so intense my vision winked out and then I collapsed into his arms.


	6. Confession

I came to a while later with the realization I had temporarily lost consciousness. I lay on my side facing him and I had the sensation that he had somehow placed me there. He was awake and staring at me with those stunning blue eyes that were not at all like the honey hazel color of the Jim I’d known before.

Before I could bring forth words, he was speaking, softly, somewhat roughly, his voice hoarse and strained from his prior screams of ecstasy. 

“I was on Tarsus IV.”

I was not at all surprised by the content of his confession, but I was a little startled he chose post-coitus to declare it. Generally, I had noticed, when Jim found something difficult to speak of, his gaze dropped or slid away, his reluctance to meet my gaze pronounced. But just then as he’d stated those words, he stared straight into my eyes, almost defiantly.

When I didn’t respond at first, merely stared back, he shifted very slightly on the bed, but didn’t look away.

“You aren’t surprised,” he said flatly.

“I am not,” I admitted.

“He was, too, right?”

“Yes. But that does not mean your experiences were the same.”

“I bet they were. And that he handled them like it was nothing and kicked ass anyway.”

“Jim—”

He huffed out a breath and then turned to lie on his back. “It’s fine. And anyway, I know you don’t really compare me to him."

“I do not. You are your own person.”

He turned his head slightly to look at me. “And that’s just why I’m here. With you.”

“Explain.”

“Just…everyone I meet, especially in Starfleet, anyone that ever knew my dad, and some that even just read about him, they look at me like they’re sizing me up, you know. Am I like him? Even half as good? Not good at all? Some think he was overrated, of course. He didn’t win, he got blown up. My mom…there were reasons she stayed away most of the time. Sam and I reminded her of him.”

Jim paused and then abruptly turned to lie on his side facing me once more.

“But you-you see me. And when you look at me, there’s no judgment. Just acceptance. And I can’t tell you how amazing that is.” He smiled slightly. “And it’s odd, because if anyone has a right to think I remind them of someone, it’s you. I mean, fuck, I _am_ Jim Kirk, but you see me as I am, not who you want me to be, and that’s…incredible.”

Jim leaned forward close enough to touch my lips with his, which he did. It shouldn’t feel so good to kiss him like this, but it did. And part of me wanted to refute what he said, for it was difficult for me to separate Jim from Jim. But I also understood what he meant.

I reached my hand up to cradle his jaw as the kiss deepened and became something altogether too erotic for two beings who had engaged in intense sexual gratification not that long ago.   

“God, you’re sexy,” Jim murmured against my mouth, sending unexpected shivers of anticipation up my spine. I was unprepared to be this insatiable for him, but I seemed unable to control my desire where he was concerned and I moved to pin him underneath me.

“Are you ready to engage in sexual intercourse again?” I asked, pushing my erection against his thigh in a blunt declaration of my own readiness.

His eyelids fell to half-mast, revealing only a sliver of blue as his mouth parted on a needy pant. “I think maybe you’re the devil.”

“Perhaps I am. It has been implied before.” I leaned down to lap at a pebbled nipple, my tongue swirling around it, teasing it further when Jim moaned louder. I gripped him and flung him onto his stomach, ignoring his laughing protest.

His rounded buttocks rose up, tempting me to do what I would with them. I bent forward and sunk my teeth into his right cheek, branding him as he shuddered and cried out, clutching at the sheets beneath him. I turned and did the same to his left cheek and this time he mewled like a naughty kitten as I bit him once, twice, three times there.

When I scooted down the bed to place my face between those delectable cheeks, I felt him stiffen and hesitate as he lifted himself up onto his elbows and twisted his neck to look back at me. “What are you doing?”

“If you have not yet guessed, you will know soon enough.” I grasped each cheek with a hand and parted them enough to push my face between them, my tongue darting into his puckered entrance.

Jim squirmed and bucked against me as I invaded him so intimately but he did not try to get away. On the contrary, his whole body seemed to thrum with anxious excitement as I tongued him over and over.

“Spock, Spock, please.”

I did not know if even Jim knew exactly what he was begging for, but I pulled myself up and poised my hard staff at the entrance to his body and pushed inside with a deep, penetrating thrust. He let out a sound that was almost a sob as he clutched once more at the bed and pushed back to force me deeper into him. On a groan torn from my lips, I slid into him with a force I could not contain again and again as the need to mate with him seemed to overpower me. It was not Pon Far, not exactly, but it came from that same primal place. The old, almost forgotten savagery of Vulcans.

I do not know how long I drove into his body as my logic ceased to function and all I could think of was him, all I could feel was him. The bed rocked and swayed underneath us and he pushed back against me just as frantically and roughly as I pumped into him. My hands on his hot flesh seemed to fuse to him, scorching against delicate human skin and still I moved within him.

The mewling cat noises continued to fall from his lip as well as the most erotic whimpering I had ever heard, it drove me on to continue taking him, somehow desperate to make him forget any other lover he’d ever had or ever would have.

As my fingers stroked up his spine I felt his emotions, raw and unprotected as they usually were, for a psi-null human he shielded himself well, but not now, he was exposed fully to me and he was pained and aroused and full of a potent desperate hope that nearly shorted out my mind with its intensity, but I pushed onward, both into him and within his mind, stroking, caressing, feeling for whatever would sooth his anxiety.

And as his flailed and then stiffened under mine, Jim finding his release, I let myself go, pouring into him over and over until there was so much within him it leaked out. I withdrew and forced myself up, even as he gasped helplessly against the bed. I went into the bathroom for warm wet clothes, and when I returned I wiped him clean of both our recent activities and the time before.

Jim moved when I bade him, allowing me to bathe him without comment and without expression. When I had cleaned him thoroughly I returned to the bathroom and did the same for myself before pulling on my sleeping robe.

He had covered himself with a blanket when I returned and he was watching me carefully.

“You deflected more serious discussion with sex,” I said quietly as I returned to lying beside him.

“Yeah,” Jim said. “I like sex. A lot. I like sex with you a lot.”

I exhaled slowly. “You will receive no complaints from me. Perhaps I should discourage this sort of relationship between us give our age difference—”

“Don’t.” He took my hand, rubbing his fingers against mine, drawing without effort another shiver from me.

I pulled my hand away. “Not now, young one. We both need time to recover. My point was, perhaps I should, but I will not. I find that I care little what others think when it comes to my desire to be close to you both mentally and physically.”

His smile was beautiful and his eyes were filled with relief. “Good. Because I want to-to tell you something.”

“What, ashal-veh?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m falling in love with you,” Jim said, almost shyly.

It should have startled me or even gave me pause, I supposed. But it did not. I was a foolish old Vulcan, there was no doubt.

But I found myself reaching for his hand as he was starting to stare at me anxiously.

“I am gratified and I return the sentiment.”

His lips parted in an O. “Yeah?”

“Yes, Jim.” I rubbed my thumb along the top of his hand. “Would you like to tell me about Tarsus?”

Jim’s tongue came out and moistened his lips. “It’s…do I have to?”

“You never have to tell me anything you do not wish to,” I said gently.

“Another time?”

“Certainly.” I drew him close to me. “Sleep. You are surely exhausted.”

He rested his head against my chest. “I am a little.”

I smooth my fingers through his soft blond tresses. “Then rest, Jim.” I gave him a little gentle prodding with a massage of my fingers and very slowly he relaxed into sleep.  


	7. Morning After

When next I opened my eyes I was alone. I was generally an early riser and in fact nine times out of ten, I rose earlier than the Jim from my universe. I should have guessed this Jim would be unpredictable even in this.

I was aware of his mind’s disorder and that he was plagued by nightmares, so I suspected this might have something to do with his absence from the bed.

I rose myself and set about making it into its neat appearance once more and then went to the bathroom to conduct my ablutions. When I re-emerged into the main part of the dwelling there was still no sign of Jim, but in the kitchen was a pot of tea already made with a tea cozy upon the pot to keep it warm and one of my little teacups beside it. On a plate was Kreyla together with fruit jam.

Warmed by his thoughtfulness, I ate the Kreyla with jam and poured myself tea.

I found him sitting on the little iron bench in the garden. He clenched a mug of coffee in his hands and he smiled at my approach.

“Good morning.”

His smile, his very appearance, was breathtaking in its beauty. He wore only a pair of cream colored loose fitting cotton pants and a white T-shirt. His feet were bare. Somehow he managed to look both innocent and decadent. I could not help but think I was some lovesick old fool.

Jim patted the seat beside him. There was not a lot of room, for the bench was not overly generous with space, but I sat beside him anyway, so that we were quite squished together. Neither of us appeared to mind.

“You are up early, ashayam.”

“I don’t sleep well most of the time,” he said, softly.

“Nightmares?”

“Some, yes. Plus it’s a habit I learned growing up. To be alert.” Jim shrugged. “Sleeping too deeply isn’t a good idea.”

I didn’t like to think of the trauma he most certainly must have suffered. It made me angry. I had less control over my emotions as I grew older and the thought of Jim suffering at the hands of others enraged me. I tamped it down as best I could. He didn’t need to know of my displeasure for he might mistakenly believe it was directed at him.

“Thank you for the tea and Kreyla.”

His lips curved gently. “You’re welcome.”

“Did you eat?”

“Not really hungry.” He leaned his head back, gazing at the morning sun.

“Las’hark,” I whispered, watching him rather than the sky.

He switched his gaze to me. “That’s the word for sun, right?”

“Yes.” I studied him carefully, noticing his skin was flushed red. “You cannot stay out here for long, Jim. You are unused to this heat.”

“Yeah, in a bit. I like sitting here with you.”

I considered having the addition of some sort of gazebo built to shield him from the bulk of the sun’s rays but considered he would not be here for long and the addition would be costly as far as labor. My heart clenched involuntarily at the thought of Jim’s departure. I knew it would happen, and I dreaded it, but I did not believe I would change what was occurring between us, even knowing it was sadly temporary.

“What are you thinking” Jim asked, reaching for my hand. I allowed him to grasp it in his, feeling a tightness in my throat at his simple show of affection. He curled his fingers around my palm and the warmth he soaked into my skin was most welcome.

“How very short time really is,” I replied.

“I think about that too. I’ve actually been thinking.” He licked his lips and glanced away.

“About what?”

“Maybe leaving Starfleet and staying with you permanently.”

The painful truth is I knew I would love nothing more than to have him here with me for whatever years I had left. But I could never be so selfish.

“Jim, your destiny is to be the captain of the Enterprise.”

“But—”

“You must not allow your affection for me deter you in that. While I am filled with gratitude for the time we have together, you must return to your duties when the time comes.”

He sighed, but he did not argue further, and I knew he realized I was correct, though it would surely be painful for us both.

“What are you thinking?” I asked him just as he had me. Though our hands were touching I got remarkably little from the contact as far as thoughts or emotions were concerned. For a psi-null human Jim proved to be, once more, remarkable.

“About Vulcan.”

“Jim?”

“The planet. Not this one, the-the other one. And all those people.” He closed his eyes. “It wasn’t just Vulcans either. Other species lived there and they all died too.”

“Yes.” I hesitated and then squeezed his hand. “I do apologize for the emotional transference. You are the last individual I would want to cause more grief.”

He opened his eyes and I saw a hint of tears in his too blue eyes. “No. I’m glad you shared it with me. I understand you so much better now. And-And Spock, you have to know, none of that was really your fault. None.”

“Logically I do, yes.”

“Nero was a madman and you did all that you could to save Romulus.”

“I am not so certain.”

“Well, I am,” Jim insisted.

“I do agree that Nero was a cruel madman intent on raining down destruction wherever his path crossed. I believe, if not Vulcan, he would have turned his wrath elsewhere given any provocation.”

“I believe it too. And so you were not responsible for what happened to Vulcan.”

His fierce defense of me warmed me and made my great affection increase even more. I was falling very hard and very fast. And I could not seem to stop myself. There was the element of this being Jim. How could I not have affection for _Jim_? But I was growing to love this Jim’s differences. His nuances. His physical beauty. His intense vulnerability.    

He was leaning against me now and so close that I could hear and feel the hitch in his breathing.

“It is time to go back inside, ashayam.”

“You’ve used that word a few times. What is it?”

“It is an endearment.”

His smile caught the breath in my throat. “Vulcans use endearments?”

“This one does,” I said simply.

“What kind? I mean, is it like babe or sweetheart or what?”

“More like love, my love. Perhaps like sweetheart.” I arched a brow. “It is not _babe_.”

He laughed, gorgeously, and I stood up then and pulled him to his feet. He came willingly with me into the house and even seemed relieved to be out of the direct heat.

“You must use caution here, Jim. Though the heat and atmosphere isn’t quite like Vulcan, it is similar enough that lengthy exposure is liable to cause you distress.”

Jim laughed again. “God, you’re so cute. You can’t just say, stay out of the heat, dummy, you have to go through a whole diatribe.”

“Hardly. And I am certainly not cute.”

“As a button, actually.”

I shook my head. “Humans are the oddest species.”

“Now I can very much agree with that.”

We stopped in the kitchen and I poured myself more tea.

“You really should eat something.”

“Maybe later.”

“This afternoon, if you would like, we can make a trip into the city for some provisions. It is there that a market may have some food more to your liking. Since New Vulcan includes residents of many species, as Vulcan did, you will find quite the selection in the city.”

“That sounds great.” Jim moved closer to me. So close I felt his body heat. My gaze went automatically to his lips, as though I had no free will any longer. If I ever did, where Jim was concerned. “That means we have time for other activities.”

“There is…more to relationships than sex,” I tried, valiantly.

“Sure is,” he agreed softly. Even as I felt his hands move to the ties of my robe. I was helpless to stop him because I simply did not want to. My robe fell open and his hand slipped inside, his grip closing around my hardening penis

“Jim,” I moaned out hoarsely.

He dropped to his knees before me and took me in his mouth. My knees nearly buckled as his hot mouth drew sensations out of me I thought long buried before he came into my life. Or I came into his. Whichever applied. His wicked tongue flattened against the tip of my straining erection and I could not help but thread my fingers through his soft blond hair and hold him to me as I fucked his mouth.

Being lost to this young Jim would surely be my undoing. But if it was, I welcomed it. Welcomed him.

“Jim!”


	8. Shopping District

As we walked along together into the main city that had recently been established on New Vulcan, I could not help but notice Jim continually looked to me. I suspected it was for some sort of approval which made my heart ache. It made me long to comfort him in ways no one had, apparently, ever done for him.

I also did not miss the warmth and affection in his eyes each time his gaze fell on me. The recent blowjob he had given me was still somewhat on my mind and I fought to keep the blush that surely must be just below the surface from appearing. Vulcans did not blush. And certainly not Vulcan elders.

I sensed that if I had been any other species, Jim would have liked to have held my hand, he was tactile that way, as certainly all Jim Kirks were, but he also deferred to my own sensibilities, which, although welcome, I still found myself feeling a pang of regret that he could not openly show his affection toward me.

Prior to our departure, I had administered a hypo to his neck filled with a substance that would allow him to breathe easier in the atmosphere and heat of New Vulcan. Though none of it was entirely true to our lost planet, it was enough like Vulcan to suffice. And humans such as Jim could still suffer ill effects. I could not allow Jim any suffering.

I stopped before a recently constructed building. He watched me carefully. I had a sense that _he_ watched _me_ to prevent me from having any sort of suffering. In that we were like-minded.

“This is one of the stores wherein I wished to shop,” I explained.

His eyes darted to the sign, all in Vulcan, of course, and then he graced me with a soft smile. “Lead the way.”

The more time I spent with this version of my t’hy’la the more I fell under his spell. He could likely have anyone in all the galaxy, but he had chosen to spend his time with me. That was heady.

As soon as we stepped through the door of the establishment, Jim headed toward a display to the left, as though his olfactory senses drew him there.

“Wow!”

I walked over to the display at a more sedate pace but I was unable to hide my amusement. “I told you there were shops that catered to non-Vulcans.”

He shot me a grin and then returned his bright eyes to the display of meats. “Yeah, but I thought you meant more exotic vegetables or something.”

I shook my head. “I meant what I said, Jim. Allow me to procure us a basket and you may choose some.”

“Oh. But I couldn’t.”

I arched a brow. “Why not?”

“Well. Because you don’t eat it.”

“But you do. I wish to please you, so you may choose anything you like.”

“You’re amazing,” he said somewhat breathlessly. He seemed so young in that moment, so giddy with excitement and gratitude that I ached for him both mentally and emotionally as well as physically. I was a foolish old man falling helplessly in love all over again with James Kirk. \

“I will get the basket,” I said by way of covering my too close to the surface emotions. I turned to do just that, aware that there were many sides to Jim, and this enthusiastic, boyish one, was expectantly appealing.

The store had handheld baskets and the sort that were larger with wheels, so I chose one of those, unsure how much Jim would like to purchase. He had originally said he would only stay a couple of weeks but I found myself longing for more time. Still I knew his time was dictated by the duties of his captaincy. And he truly belonged as the captain of the Enterprise.

When I returned with the basket he had already selected three packages of meat. He rewarded me with a sheepish grin as he set the packages into the basket.

“You sure you don’t mind?”

“I do not.” I allowed myself to curl my fingers around his upper arm. “This way.”

We ended up selecting a variety of vegetables and fruit as well. Some were native to this planet and some had been exported from other locales. He also chose Kreyla and some other non-Vulcan breads, and grains.

He drew stares from others in the store, though if he noticed, he pretended he had not. It was rare to see a human on New Vulcan at this point and certainly not one of this caliber. Plus I suspected word had gotten around of his identity and that he was here on New Vulcan. Vulcans were not entirely immune to celebrities, though it might be illogical, and Jim was definitely well on his way to becoming one.

The Andorian female that completed our purchases stared quite openly at him, not even bothering to hide her fascination for him. To Jim’s credit, he was polite, but focused mostly on me. We left her shop with her clearly disappointed.

“If you are amenable, there is yet one more stop I wish to make before we return to my home.”

“Of course I am,” Jim said instantly. “This has been fun.”

I lead him down the pathway toward the building that housed the new Vulcan Council. A number of those on the council were the same as before as my counterpart had been successful in rescuing several elders. There were a few younger members now as well.

“Wait here,” I instructed him. “I will be only a few minutes while I learn what is needed of me next.”

Jim nodded and went to sit in a chair against the wall, his gaze already on the PADD he had taken had to occupy himself. Illogically I watched him for a time, unable to stop myself, seemingly, from memorizing everything about him.

“Hello.”

Pulled out of my thoughts, I turned to face Sarek, the father of my young counterpart. My own father, perhaps, though he was younger than I was.

“I did not expect to find you here today,” Sarek spoke quietly.

I nodded. “I came to visit a grocery with Jim and while here decided to make my appearance here.”

Sarek’s gaze went to where Jim sat. “I was not aware Captain Kirk was on New Vulcan.”

“He has been for the last couple of days.”

“For what purpose?”

“To visit me.”

“I see.”

“Do you have an objection?” I asked, politely.

“Negative. A mere…curiosity.” Sarek bowed. “I will leave you to it.”

I watched him walk away for a moment, aware there was even more awkwardness between me and this version of my father than there had been in my own time. I suppose it was to be expected. Sarek did not quite know what to do with an old man who was his son.

I tended to the business I had there and then went to find Jim. He had moved from his seat by the wall, but I located him standing by a window, looking out over the desert landscape.

“Jim?”

He turned to me with a smile, though slightly less welcoming than I had hoped. “Finished?”

“Yes.”

We picked up our packages and left toward home and I could not help notice he was far less animated and enthusiastic than he’d been before. I waited until we reached my home, though, before querying about the change.

He shrugged as he helped me put away the food. “It’s just…they’ve delayed the launch of the Enterprise. Again.”

“For how long?”

“ _Two months_.”

“And you are anxious to go back out there,” I surmised.

“Well, yeah.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I mean I’m lucky. I know that. Youngest captain and all that. Made captain straight out of the academy. I know how incredible that is. I’m just…I don’t know.”

“Anxious to prove yourself.”

He blew out a breath. “Yeah.” He turned and fidgeted with a piece of fruit he’d just removed from a bag. “Can I stay here with you? For longer?”

I tamped down my own pleasure at the prospect. What Jim wanted was far more important than what I did. “You do not wish to return to Earth?”

He turned to stare at me, but his expression was quite closed off. “If that’s what you want.”

“You have friends there that perhaps you’d like to see.”

“If you want me to leave, all you have to do is say so.”

“I would rather you never leave,” I confessed. “But that would be illogically selfish of me.”

The blue eyes softened and he took a step toward me. And then another step, until his hands went to my biceps, squeezing me lightly through the material of my robe.

“Yeah?”

I nodded. “Yes. So the answer to your query is, not only can you stay, I would like you to stay.”

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“If you do, dinner will be delayed.”

His lips were now just inches from mine. “And?”

I slid my hands up his sides. “I only wished to inform you so you were fully cognizant of the facts.”

He pressed his lips over mine and I found that whatever hunger I felt was for him.   


	9. Consumed

He rose above me, straddling my groin, already slicked with sweat from our earlier venture outside in the heat of New Vulcan. I kept the home a cooler temperature in order to accommodate his preferences, but still his flesh was overheated, flushed red.

As he slammed down on my aching erection, I grasped his hipbones, holding on as I pushed up into the snugness. I was beginning to realize, if I had not already done so, that I could not get enough of him. My need and desire for him had begun to consume me. To consume us.

I enjoyed the physical side of a relationship, I always had, but I had been surprised by my ability to maintain such a level of enjoyment in my advanced years. It would seem that Jim could not keep his hands to himself and I fully reciprocated.

He leaned forward to stretch across my torso, and my cock slipped out of him so that only the very tip remained. He captured my lips with his, his warm tongue sliding into my mouth as I opened to allow him entrance. For long minutes my cock tip teased at his hole as he devoured my mouth. I moved one hand from his hip to encircle the back of his neck and held him there as our tongues dance together.

He stretched across me like a cat, pushing himself back onto my erection so that I was half embedded in him even as we continued the heady kissing. I could feel his shaft rubbing against me as he wiggled along me.

Jim broke the kiss and reared back, pushing down fully on me so that my balls rested against him. I did not hold back the groan as intense desire ricocheted through me. I thrust up into him, spearing him. I wrapped my fingers around his thick, hard shaft and Jim gasped than mewled at the contact.

“Spock,” he moaned out, his moves desperate as he rode me not unlike an old Earth bucking bronco.

With the contact of our bare skin, I felt his need, his want, everything. And it was still not enough. I wanted everything there was to know about Jim, everything there was to have. His orgasm was as close as mine, as intense, as consuming as mine.

With a final push up and into him, my release came, pouring into him. I sped up my strokes of his hard as steel shaft even as aftershocks rocked me. Cum splattered my stomach and chest as he painted me with his release. 

I petted his hair as he lay collapsed across me, his breathing labored. My fingers grazed his face, the flushed skin. I was reminded of our meld on Delta Vega, how disturbing it had been for both of us, yet even then I was struck by the brilliance of his dynamic mind.

“What are you thinking?” he murmured.

“I am thinking about our meld on the ice planet,” I replied honestly. He stiffened and I soothed him with a light touch of his chest. “Not all melds are like that, ashayam. The circumstances were, thankfully, unusual.”

“I know. It’s-it’s all right if you want to do another.”

I shook my head. “I am uncertain that would be wise.”

He rose up then, resting his folded arms on my chest and setting his chin upon his arms. “Why?”

It was difficult to explain and I was not even certain it was true. I knew he had an issue with any comparison to the Jim from my own timeline. But also, I believed in honesty, especially with him.

“I am concerned that any link of our minds may lead to something you are unprepared for.”

Jim frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I yearn for you,” I replied simply.

“I yearn for you too.”

“I do not mean simple physical yearning, Jim.”

He scoffed at that. “I don’t either. The sex is incredible, sure, I’d be stupid to say otherwise. But there’s far more to us than that. Isn’t there?”

“I would like to think so.”

“Then what is it you’re concerned with?”

“In my universe, before his death, I was bonded to James Kirk,” I explained, watching him carefully. I knew he had guessed at a deeper relationship with Jim, but I had not yet admitted it. Not fully. And now I certainly was.

Jim simply stared at me, his blue eyes stark in his face. “So, explain.”

“If we were to have anything other than a surface meld, an informational meld, as we experienced on Delta Vega, I believe it is entirely possible my mind will seek to reconnect my link with Jim Kirk as you are, Jim. Something I do not believe you are prepared to accept so readily.” I paused, reaching for his hand, which I grasped in mine. “Vulcan bonds are for life, Jim. Once bonded, the only thing that will sever it would be for one of us to die. There would be no need for any formal bonding ceremony as I already shared a bond with Jim. Our minds would simply reach out for each other and combine.”

He smiled a little. “That’s a pretty intense marriage.”

“Indeed.”

Jim’s tongue came out to trace his lips. “What happens when I go to the Enterprise? Would that harm you?”

“Negative,” I replied with a shake of my head. “There is no requirement that we cannot be separated physically. Our bond, our link, would remain, no matter the distance. The only need for physical contact would be during my time. If that even occurs at this point in my life.”

“Your time?”

“Pon Farr. It is a time for mating for Vulcans that occurs every seven years. During that time, a Vulcan must mate, and it is generally for many days at a time with little time for rest. It is something we do not speak of to outsiders,” I admitted. “But you are hardly an outsider.”

“I would think not at this point,” Jim agreed, his smile widening. “You have doubts that it will occur?”

“The time between mine have increased over the last few years. It has already been nine years since my last one. It is not unusual in an older Vulcan as the biological implications are no longer relevant.”

“So.” Jim nodded. “What’s the problem then?”

“Jim—”

“You don’t even know that a link will form this way, right?”

“Affirmative.”

“But if it does, what will happen? Will my head explode?”

“Of course not.”

“He handled it, didn’t he?”

“Yes, but—”

“But what?”

“Jim, it is likely that I will die before you and if we were bonded, that would affect you severely. I experienced it when I lost Jim in my own timeline. It was excruciating,”

“For a Vulcan. It might be different for a human bondmate.”

“And it might be worse.”

Jim simply shook his head. “Some things are worth the risk.”

“Jim, are you actually saying you want us to be bonded?” This was unexpected, though I supposed I should not be that surprised. This Jim was impulsive sometimes to a fault. And yet, so endearing. I wanted to protect him.

His gaze was intense as he stared into my eyes. “Maybe I am. Would it be so bad?”

It would be like heaven, I thought illogically. But I could not be so selfish as to demand it of this young and beautiful man.

“I do not know how it would be for us, which is why I hesitate, Jim. I do not wish to trap you into something that you may regret.”

“Maybe you would regret it,” he said softly.

I immediately disavowed him of that. “No. Even now, with every touch, every contact, I yearn for you. Your mind is dynamic and powerful. I feel the need for you vibrating in my skin.”

“I feel it too, Spock. And I’m not afraid of bonding with you.”

He straightened up and leaned into me, kissing me very thoroughly. “I’d love to feel you everywhere. Have every part of you inside me. But right now, I think we probably ought to eat first.”

I could not hide my amusement nor did I want to. I kissed him with a smile on my lips. “Indeed.”


	10. Proposal

Even though I was immensely enjoying the physical side of my relationship with Jim, and my definite renewed sexual vigor, it was also pleasant to take a break from it.

Make no mistake, I was as responsible for our high volume of sexual intercourse as he was. My constant need to claim him had hardly abated, however, as I had previously explained to my young lover, there was more to a relationship than sexual release.

Our currents needs, also, required that we refresh ourselves with food and water.

Jim had pulled on a pair of loose fitting pants and a T-shirt. As he often wore tight clothes designed to emphasize his considerable attributes, I was somewhat relieved he’d chosen a more comfortable look as I worked in the kitchen to prepare us a meal. And it wasn’t as though I didn’t find him quite pleasing to look at even dressed as he was.

He sat perched on a chair in the dining room, his focus on his PADD, no doubt containing messages of official business—even on leave a captain’s work was never done—clutching a cup of replicated coffee. While his focus was on the PADD, mine was on him, though I tried not to be too obvious about it.

Jim pursed his lips a lot when he concentrated, I noticed, and he also had little frown lines that wrinkled up his forehead and the lines around his eyes. Once in a while his tongue would come out of his mouth and trace his lips, or as he was doing now, he’d sink his top teeth into his bottom lip.

I wanted to offer to help him if there was a problem, but I reminded myself that I was no officer in Starfleet in this Universe. My place was as a mere observer.

I turned to occupy myself with preparing our meal. It was an unexpectedly comfortable silence though I definitely got the impression that this Jim was not used to being quiet. He was a ball of energy even now, tapping his foot below the table, and shifting his hands all over the surface next to his PADD.

And yet I caught him yawning a time or two which told me he was much more in need of sleep than he would have me believe.

Eventually he must have noticed my attention, because he looked up and smiled at me. “What are you making?”

“A creamy cauliflower soup with the base being made from cashew butter.”

“Sounds weird but I’ll eat anything.”

“You will like it, trust me.”

“I do.” He gave me a sweet little smile that I found far too arousing for our own good, so I turned to focus on stirring up the base to the soup I was developing. Thankfully he turned back to his PADD.

I began to consider more closely the idea of initiating a bond with him. From the contact we’d had so far through touching, I was certain he was every bit my T’hy’la as the Jim from my universe had been. That was why I was certain a deeper meld between us would wind the threads of my broken bond with the other Jim into the threads from the potential bond with this Jim. It was a rare and extraordinary bond that would not be denied completing itself.

At my age, I was all too aware that my time was limited whether here or in the other universe. No one lived forever. Scientists had been looking for ways to make that happen for hundreds of years and had never been successful.

Initiating a bond with young Jim might be selfish of me. I had to consider that. There was a significant age difference. Barring some horrific outcome of which I had no intention of entertaining, Jim would outlive me. I had no experience with how a human would react to a broken bond as Jim and I hadn’t bonded until my revival from death after we faced Khan. We had spoken about it but hadn’t reached that point. Once I began to realize who he’d been to me, we had decided not to waste any more time.

Humans were by nature, psi-null, and there was every chance Jim wouldn’t react to the loss of our bond the way a Vulcan would, the way I had. I certainly hoped that would be the case.       

 I didn’t give much consideration to my young counterpart. He was involved in a relationship with Uhura in this universe and didn’t seem particularly inclined toward the Jim currently occupying my house. Whether that would change as he aged, I could not say. I was well aware of how long it took me and Jim in my universe to admit our love and commit to each other. There was no reason to believe that this universe would be any different or indeed the same. I could not predict it. And therefore, I decided, consciously, not to consider it.

Jim had a mind and will of his own and if it was his decision to bond and commit himself to me, then, I would willing accept such a gift.

So as I whirred the cashew butter into the cauliflower mixture, I realized that for all my talk of considering it, I had, apparently, already made up my mind. I had fallen in love with Jim as assuredly as I had loved my Jim. And I found that in my final years, however many they would be, I did not wish to be alone and denied the wonder of all that was Jim.

If he would have me and was willing.

When the soup was finished, I ladled it into two bowls and brought them, together with cool glasses of water, to the table. Jim put aside his PADD as I sat beside him.

“It smells good,” he said cheerfully.

“Anything of interest from Starfleet?” I asked.

“Just routine stuff about the ship and the crew. I have to accept all crew that are potentially assigned to my ship and they send me their backgrounds and accomplishments.”

“Quite a bit to read through.”

“Sure is. And some of it is pretty boring,” Jim admitted as he slipped his spoon into the soup. I watched him carefully, intent on learning his opinion on the soup. If he was anything like my Jim, and I knew in many ways he was and in many ways he was not, even if he didn’t like it, he would not openly admit it, and would likely eat it anyway. He put a spoonful into his mouth and then sort of tilted his head. “Hmm.”

I smiled a little. “You like it.”

“I sure do. It’s…unexpected. I thought, wow, weird, but it’s good. Really good.” He took another spoonful. “I’d eat this any time. And damn, it’s so creamy. Are you sure you didn’t use cream?”

I nodded. “It is completely vegetarian in the ingredients and the creaminess is from the nut butter. You should taste the peanut butter cookies I make with chickpeas.”

Jim grinned. “Yeah? That sounds even stranger. But I’ll try them.”

We ate in silence for a minute or two, with me pleased with the enthusiasm with which he ate, before I reached over and touched his hand. His blue eyes immediately met mine.

“Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“I would like to meld with you,” I told him softly. “And I would not be displeased if a bond did form between us as a result.”

Jim gazed at me very seriously. “So you want to bond?”

I hesitated only a moment. “Yes.” I drew a deep breath. “It is possible, however, that a meld between us will not cause a bond to form.”

He nodded. “There are Vulcan Elders right here on New Vulcan that could initiate one between us though if it doesn’t form on its own, right?”

My heart beat faster as I nodded. “Indeed.”

Jim smiled. “Then either way, we can bond.”

I could not form the words so I nodded again. The idea that I would be bonded to this human, who seemed quite pleased with the prospect, well, it was difficult to suppress my emotions with regard to it.

“It sounds great.”

“Jim—”

He raised both eyebrows at me expectantly.

‘What you are agreeing to, if indeed, you are, is—”

“Spock.” Jim sighed but he looked amused. “I know.” He tapped his temple. “Not stupid. I get it.”

“I am well aware of your extreme intelligence, but you cannot know all the things that involve Vulcan bonds.”

“Then you, as my bondmate, will teach me.”

I released my held breath. I curled my fingers around the palm of his hand. “Yes. I will.”

He leaned over and kissed me. “Then I guess we’re engaged.”

The prospect warmed me more than it should. But for the first time in a long time, I felt…happy.


	11. Bondmate

Jim was extraordinarily attractive immediately after we copulated, as he was now, lying beside me in my—our—bed. He was flushed a becoming pink from the top of his head all the way down his nude body to his toes. He did not cover himself with a sheet, for he was always warm and not particularly shy with his nudity, which I appreciated very much.

I had perhaps gotten slightly carried away with marking him this time for I noticed he bore several small bruises in areas I had been eager with. But it was only us. For blessedly a while still.

He had his hand on my chest and he was rubbing circles just under my left breastbone. I was soothed by his touch, grateful for the way Jim Kirk had always been tactile, in both universes.

“Mm, that was amazing,” he said in almost a purr.

“Indeed, I cannot complain.”

Jim laughed, rich and warm. I was staring and I could not help myself. Though we had finished having intercourse only moments before I found myself wishing to take him again, but unfortunately, my member was not currently _up_ to the task.

“Do you wish me to clean us?”

He shook his head. “I like feeling your cum inside me. It’s nice.”

I covered his hand on my chest with my own hand. “I find myself somewhat embarrassed.”

“By my words?”

“Negative, Jim. Between us you can always be as open as you wish. There is no need to censor yourself with me in any way.”

“What then?”

“I find myself unable to stop thinking of you.”

He smiled, soft and beautiful. “No one has ever spoken to me like you have.”

“No one has ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“Not with the same…reverence, no.”

“They are all fools. Everyone who has ever known you before me is a fool,” I said somewhat fiercely for me. And though I was perhaps embarrassed again at the intensity of my feelings, I had learned all too well that to hold back my feeling with this human was a terrible mistake.

“I don’t care about any of them,” Jim said, although I knew that was far from the truth. My beloved cared far too much for what others thought.

“Are you ready to meld, ashayam?”

His gaze met mine, the eyes such an incredible blue color, and I was reminded once more of both the differences and similarities of my two Jims.

“Yes, Spock, I’m ready.”

I inched closer still to him, though there was hardly any space at all between us, for neither of us like to be far from the other, and I placed my hand upon his face, while he kept his on my chest.

I stared deeply into his eyes as I softly incanted, “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts.”

Almost before I was ready, my mind reached for his and entered into his brilliant, golden essence. I was enveloped by startling warmth, like the sun.

“Las’hark,” the word formed upon my lips without conscious thought to do so.

There was a moment hesitation, almost like a hiccup, a bit of uncertainty, and then I felt him reaching out toward me, embracing me in even more light and heat, nearly overwhelming my mind with his powerful one.

 _T’hy’la_.

Jim’s thought. His word. His recognition of what we were. What I was to him and he to me.

Any remaining loneliness I’d felt was swept away and filled with Jim. Always Jim. I sucked in a breath, and I was aware that there were tears on my face, and they were joyful.

“Spock,” he spoke out loud, and then he was kissing me with more passion than I thought I could stand, but I kissed him back, desperately, eagerly, and I was hard again, as though we had not just recently copulated.

With my hand still upon his psi points, our minds still connected, incredibly joined, we shifted upon the bed until he was under me and I was in him, taking him, joining our bodies as I had combined our minds.

I did not know how long we made love, for I lost track of everything but him, being with him, knowing him in every way I could. But when we both at last found an intense release, we were shaking and weak from the exertion, and we clung to each other like we would never let each other go.

I felt such great love for him. This human. Who was now fully mine. My bondmate.

I let my hand fall from his face as I held him to me, our bodies still joined, though we could not experience pleasure again just now, for I was reluctant to pull out of him. Our minds buzzed with our powerful bond.

We did not need the meld for that.

We were one.

I could not be sorry for my attachment to this Jim for anything. I would move heaven and earth and the very universe or any universe to have him, to protect him. I would die for him with ease.

My Las’hark.

“I love you, Spock,” he said roughly, deeply, his voice hoarse from crying out earlier as I took him. His voice, his skin, all of it was a balm to me.

And his words.

“Hey, don’t cry.” His thumb brushed the tears leaking from my eyes. “I’m here. We’re here. You’re my mate.”

“Yes,” I said on a gasp. “Yes, my Jim, my T’hy’la.”

His hands cupped my face as he kissed me gently, kissed my tears and my mouth. He was wondrous. Perhaps I was a foolish old man and perhaps I did not care.

“Love you,” he said against my mouth as he kissed me again and again. “Love you.”

My penis swelled within him and we were ready to mate once more.   


	12. Tears

We settled into something of a routine, my mate and I, spending nights making love and days doing most things together. Gardening, playing chess, reading many books, discussing their content. When required, I went into the city for meetings about the rebuilding of our race and the restructuring of the planet to make it as close to our home world as possible. On those occasions, Jim would accompany me into the city and occupy himself in other pursuits there during my conferences.

It was a quiet, contented existence. For me anyway.

Jim was a vibrant young man who sought to be a space explorer and though he did his best to hide it, I knew his mind as well as my own, and the cracks of boredom and discontent began to appear. Like my Jim before, he could never be fully happy living quietly on a remote planet with no one but me for company, and nothing but books to occupy him. This version of Jim enjoyed books as much as the Jim who came before him. But it was not enough. As it had not been for the Jim Kirk from my timeline.

I never doubted for an instant that Jim loved me fully. He was capable of much depth of love and I felt it. But an old Vulcan was really not very exciting company. I knew eventually Starfleet would call him and we would be parted. And it would be more difficult for me than him. In the time he had been with me I had grown to rely on his presence. It was a balm to my lonely katra.

But I had known all along that he was a butterfly I could not keep trapped in a jar. He would fly away and I must let him.

One day, nearly two months into our bond, I was fussing around in the kitchen preparing lunch. Everything was as it had been every day before it until I suddenly felt such devastating sorrow that my knees buckled and I had to grip the counter to keep from falling.

It was not as powerful an expression of grief as had been the destruction of Vulcan, but it was bone-deep in its own way. And I knew the source.

My heart pounding erratically in my side, I steadied myself, my shields, and left the kitchen to go to the door that led out to our gardens where I knew Jim had gone.

“Jim? T’hy’la?”

There was no immediate answer and I did not see him at first, though his mind was open and raw with pain, and I began to panic.

“Jim?”

And then I saw him, on his knees amongst the plomeeks growing in a row.  Clutched in his hands was his PADD and his face was bright red, his eyes blood shot and the tracks of tears running down his cheeks.

“Jim!” I rushed to him and dropped down beside him, only wincing slightly at the stress to my knees. “What has happened?”

He did not answer but stared at me. Then he thrust his PADD into my hands.

I glanced down. His orders. Of course. I should have guessed. I felt the clench in my own heart, but knew I would need to be brave for both of us.

“Two weeks,” he whispered. “I have to leave in two weeks.”

I nodded and handed him back his PADD. “So I see.”

“It’s not enough time.”

“No,” I agreed. “It is not. But it is what we have nevertheless.”

“You could come with me.”

“Jim—”

“You could! As my bondmate. As my husband. Starfleet would allow it.”

“I made a commitment to New Vulcan, Jim, and I must honor it.”

“Then I’ll quit—”

I stopped his words immediately with my fingers on his lips. “No,” I said sharply. “No. You will not. We bonded with the agreement that I would never interfere with your destiny.”

“Destiny?” Jim exclaimed. “There’s no such thing as destiny. Spock, that isn’t even logical.”

“Jim.”

He looked away from me then, his gaze moving out over the yard we had tended together. “I don’t know how to say goodbye.”

“Then do not,” I said softy, taking his hands in mine and moving our fingers together. “Goodbye is not required as we will remain bonded, sharing our minds, knowing our thoughts and feelings. Even while I remain here and you are on the Enterprise.”

His gaze returned to me and I had to refrain from catching my breath at the pain and sorrow in his blue depths. “But I won’t see you every day. I won’t get to touch you every day.”

“No,” I whispered.

“It won’t be the same. Not ever again.”

I felt the rightness of his words. It would not be the same. He would be back, to visit, I had no doubt. But if he and the Enterprise eventually received the five year mission as I suspected they would, we would never be together again as we had been these past few months, living as mates and husbands. It reminded me of how short a time I’d had with Jim before and it was even more likely my time with this Jim would be briefer still. Would all the pain and loneliness be worth it?”

“Spock?”

“We will endure, Jim, as we have always done. Both of us.”

He closed his eyes briefly and then moved so that he could throw his arms around me. I welcomed his embrace and returned it gladly. His PADD that had relayed the information that had ruined my contentment lay discarded in the dirt.

In the end, we had two more weeks together like this. I would treasure those weeks as they would have to sustain me. And Jim. My t’hy’la.

Had I been wrong to bond us? Perhaps I was but I could not regret it.

I put my hand to his face. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

He smiled a little. For my benefit, I knew. “I love you, too.”

“Lunch is just about ready, my Jim. Why not come inside now?”

“Yeah. Okay.” He stood up effortlessly, which served to remind me how very much younger he was, and then he reached down and hauled me to my feet with as little effort.    

Strong and Brave. Young and Beautiful.

He tilted his head, his smile widening just a bit. He’d picked up my thoughts, I soon realized. He really was very remarkable.

"You are the strongest, bravest, most beautiful being I have ever known," he said, almost reverently.

"Ah, but not young. You did not say young."

Jim laughed, even with tears pooled in his eyes. He took my hand in his and we walked into our home together.     


	13. A New Life

Once Jim left to return to Starfleet, and then, ultimately the Enterprise, I kept busy. After all my purpose in being involved in the colony was not to bond with young James Kirk, though obviously I had, but to help with reestablishing the Vulcan race.

I could not return to my own universe and own timeline, so I had to make the best of whatever time I had for this universe and time.

But even as I kept busy, kept occupied practically night and day in the effort to mask my heartache, Jim was never far from my mind.

Though he had acted exemplary during the Nero incident and deserved to be made captain, as I knew his true place was to be, he was still, as the Jim I had once been bonded to from my own universe would say, ‘wet behind the ears’. What Jim lacked in experience he made up in cockiness, though of course I knew that was to hide his own true self-doubts. There wasn’t much I didn’t know about Jim. He was remarkably candid in words and in his thoughts as we were joined.

Though my own preference would have been to talk with Jim every day, and when Jim was in San Francisco and not yet on the Enterprise, I had done so, practically speaking we had ultimately agreed once a week would be more practical for both of us.

He had reported our bonding when he’d arrived in San Francisco, making sure that Starfleet and the Federation were both aware of the significance and the legal ramifications. Vulcan bonds were recognizable as legal marriages throughout the galaxy.

Jim was well aware, and had anticipated, that there would come a time when I might experience Pon Farr once more, perhaps for the last time, and he had made arrangements when that time came, that the Enterprise would come to New Vulcan so that he could experience it with me.

It might never happen again, I had reminded him, but wisely he had said, ‘better safe than sorry’.

And now, at present, I waited to be connected to my mate for our weekly chats. I could always feel Jim’s warm and brilliant presence but it was not the same as speaking face to face.

The last two weeks we’d had together before Jim had to leave had been among the most treasured of my existence. We’d gotten little sleep as we spent many hours making love and talking. We both knew in our hearts it would be the last pure moments we would spend together.

Before I had left San Francisco so many months ago, I had met with my young counterpart and had encouraged him to serve with Jim on the Enterprise. From my prior conversations with Jim, I knew that young Spock had indeed taken my advice and was now serving as Jim’s first officer.

My heart rate increased as the Starfleet logo flashed across my terminal screen very briefly before being replaced by that of my beautiful, smiling mate.

“Spock!” he exclaimed, immediately, leaning forward and touching his fingers to the screen.

As illogical as it was, I touched my fingers to his on the screen, as had become our habit. I had clearly become a sentimental old man and yet I could hardly stop myself.

Jim narrowed his eyes. “You look really tired. Are you forgoing sleep again?”

“I will sleep after our talk, ashal-veh,” I assured him, rather than agreeing that, yes, I had been foregoing sleep. It was not so easy to sleep when Jim’s warm body was not next to mine.

I dropped my fingers from the screen, leaned back and surveyed him. Commanding the Enterprise had been good for him as he looked the picture of health and glow.

“You look very well indeed.” I could not help but admire his muscular young physique. He had taken off his command tunic and wore only the black undershirt which currently sucked on to him like a second skin.

He flushed pink at my words and dropped his hand as well, picking up a cup, which I suspected contained coffee. “How are things going there?”

“They are progressing at a satisfactory pace. And there, Jim? Are you making any progress in establishing a friendship with Spock?”

At this he snorted. “Not much. I mean, he’s okay, I guess, but he’s so damn rigid about everything and won’t stop quoting regulations every five seconds. I don’t know how Uhura puts up with him.”

“Give it time, it will get better.”

Jim shrugged. "Everyone else is pretty good. I think I’d go crazy if Bones wasn’t here.”

I nodded. “He is a good friend to you.”

He licked his lips and my gaze focused there. They were very pink tonight and for some reason they reminded me of the last time they were wrapped around---

“Spock?”

I blinked rapidly, realizing he had been speaking to me. It was just that he looked uncommonly good tonight and it was difficult to focus. It should not be, and yet it was. I forced my gaze upward from his lips to his eyes.

“Your eyes are so beautiful,” I murmured. “You are beautiful.”

Jim laughed. “Have you been eating chocolate?”

I cleared my throat, shaking my head. “No. I apologize. Perhaps I am more tired than I realized.”

“We can postpone this to another night if—”

“No!”

Jim stared at me, his mouth hanging open slightly

“I-I apologize, th’y’la, for my outburst.”

Jim had moved close to the screen again and was eying me with narrowed eyed concern. I realized I was feeling quite hot though the temperature in my house had not changed.

“You look really flushed,” Jim said. “Are you coming down with something, sweetheart?”

Oddly, I felt myself blush at the endearment, which was most illogical. It was hardly the first time Jim had called me that and I was used to his overly affectionate human ways. Yet my skin broke out in a sort of prickly heat as he continued to stare at me.

“I do not feel ill,” I insisted. I tried to bring my mind back to what we had been discussing. “Leonard!”

Jim frowned. “What about him?”

“I am glad he has been such a good friend to you. Although, I trust, not too good.”

“What?” Jim laughed. “Are you honestly implying I would sleep with Bones?”

“Are you?” I asked sharply.

“No. Hell no. Spock, what…” His eyes widened. “You-you aren’t, you know.”

“What, Jim?”

Out came that tongue again and had he been in front of me I would have sucked it into my mouth.

“You aren’t going into Pon Farr, are you?”

“What?” I immediately recoiled at the idea. Surely not. Certainly the-the calculation of time made sense. A little. It had been getting close to ten years since my last occasion and I had basically convinced myself I would no longer be forced to go through the humiliating time of mating.

“Well, I know you said it was unlikely, but, I don’t know. That doesn’t mean it’s impossible. And if it _is_ happening, Spock, I need to know so I can get to New Vulcan.”

“I am an old man.”

At this Jim smirked. “Who is quite capable of out fucking me I might add. You might be older, Spock, but believe me your sex drive is—”

“Yes,” I interrupted. Hearing my mate use the word ‘fucking’ so freely was making me warmer still. The last time together, I’d had a begging, pleading Jim beneath me as I took him again and again. Pon Farr was not something I was sure I could survive, despite Jim’s seeming confidence in my abilities.

“It’s possible, isn’t it?” Jim demanded.

“I cannot entirely deny the possibility.”

He nodded. “I’m setting a course for New Vulcan.”

“Jim—”

“Spock, don’t even start with me. I am not letting you die because you need me. We’re in this together, babe. Remember?”

He was beautiful and I wanted him. He would be coming home. And if I was indeed beginning the fever of Pon Farr than the sooner I would have him.

“Very well, my th’y’la. I await you.”


	14. Together As It Should Be

He seemingly appeared out of nowhere the next afternoon when I was crouched down attending to my garden. Of course I had known he was on his way but the sight of him standing on the edge of my property, dressed in his Starfleet uniform, golden hair perfectly coiffed, caused powerful lust to coil in my loins.

His smile let up the somewhat overcast and muggy gloomy day and filled me with an intense warmth.

“Jim.”

I began to struggle to my feet.

“No. Stay there. I’ll come to you.”

Almost as though he had blinked himself next to me, he appeared, kneeling beside me, and taking my face in his hands as he kissed me with smoldering passion. When he went to pull back, I chased him down, and deepened the kiss until both of us were moaning.

“If we do not move inside, we will be rutting on the ground,” I said, without much shame.

Jim laughed, which only increased my desire. “Will it matter? Do you have nosey neighbors, t’hy’la?”

“Perhaps,” I acknowledged. “I would also not like to expose you to the heat and sun.”

“There is that. I came armed with hypos, but even still.” He rose from the ground with the grace of the young and virile and helped me up with just as much ease. Not for the first time I found myself wishing I was more matched in age to him. “Do you need to finish watering?”

“What I need is to greet your properly,” I replied, already turning to go inside the house. Jim was right at my heels, following me in as I slipped through the automatic door and into the house.

“How do you feel? Is it Pon Farr?”

“It may well be, but I believe it is a modified version.”

“Meaning?”

“Likely a shorter period and not as intense. Given my advanced age, it would be logical.” I gripped his biceps and brought him closer, so that I could press our lips together once more. I broke the kiss and gazed upon him. “I have thought of little else since our last contact, however, knowing you would be here soon soothed me. How long are you permitted to stay?”

“Two weeks,” came the welcome answer.

“Where are your belongings?”

“I left them out by the garden when I arrived. I can get them later.”

“It is better to get them now. Later when we are engaged in intercourse I may not afford you the opportunity.”

That earned me a rather wickedly beautiful smile as my mate disappeared through the side door and out to the garden. Less than two minutes later he was coming inside again, holding a suitcase emblazoned with the Starfleet command symbol.

“Are you hungry, Jim?’

I watched as uncertainty flashed across his face.

“Well. I mean…don’t we have to—?”

“I am able to control myself long enough to feed you, ashayam,” I said, with some amusement. “I can see that you are hungry.”

“I didn’t really pay much attention to eating before I came here,” he admitted. “But it’s fine.”

I was already making my way to the kitchen. “It is not fine. As I said, I can control myself. The fever is only just beginning and with your timely arrival and the fact that we are alone with no one to interfere, I am unlikely to become barbaric.”

“Barbaric? Is that a real possibility?”

I shrugged as I set about making tea for us as well as something for him to eat. Perhaps I should also eat. We would need our strength. “Vulcans are unpredictable when under the influence of Pon Farr.  If they consider anyone a threat to their ability to consummate with their mate, it can become an unstable situation quite rapidly.”

“Yeah? So if someone suddenly came over to your house just as we were about to—”

“It would not be wise,” I responded sharply. “I likely would harm them.”

“That’s oddly hot.”

“Jim.”

He held his hands up and laughed. “No one is coming, I promise. I’m all yours for two weeks.”

“And if there is an emergency—”

“Spock will handle it. He’s acting captain in my absence and is fully capable of handling whatever needs to be done. Really. We won’t be interrupted.”

I handed him a cup of tea. “I do apologize for likely causing you some level of embarrassment.”

He peered at me over the rim of the cup. “How?”

I found myself blushing as I avoided his gaze. “You would have had to provide some explanation of our intimate situation to both the admiralty and to Spock. That likely made things awkward for you.”

“Nah, not really.  When we first bonded I informed Starfleet and as for your counterpart I am pretty sure he is familiar with the condition.” Jim sipped the tea. “I don’t feel embarrassed. It’s not like I’m keeping our relationship secret. And I’ve never pretended I’m celibate.” He grinned. “I doubt anyone thinks you are either.”

“Well, as to that,” I said primly, “that is no one’s business.”

“You got that right, which is why I’m not embarrassed if they know I came here for a fuck fest.”

I tried to be scandalized but failed as I found that I, likewise, did not care. I handed him a plate of pancakes generously buttered and with syrup. My own pancakes contained only a small amount of syrup and no butter. We took them to the table and sat down.

Jim reached for my hand and held it while we both ate. My skin was tempted to color again at his gentle, affectionate administrations, but I was too pleased to give it too much mind.

It had taken me many years to become this comfortable with my absolute adoration of a human. Too many years with the Jim from my universe had passed with me feeling shame.

While his touch soothed me, it also had the dual action of inflaming me. Though I had not been mistaken that the fever was in the mere beginning stages, having him here with me, alone, and touching me, made my blood burn.

Jim remained silent while he devoured his pancakes and I became a little concerned at his appetite. It likely meant he had not been attending to his personal needs and there was no one really there to watch out for him. Other than his steadfast friend, McCoy.

I consumed only half of the pancakes on my plate and then passed them over to his plate. He ate those too. When he was finished, he gave me a rather sheepish smile.

“Sorry. I guess I was really hungry.”

“You owe no apology,” I assured him. “I will make sure you are fully cared for while you are here. For now, leave the plates here and await me in the bedroom.”

His tongue darted out and traced his bottom lip, whether to remove a bit of syrup or to tantalize me, I was uncertain, but it had that affect, nevertheless, and I barely held back a growl.

Jim rose from the table and it was hard to miss the growing bulge in his trousers. He worse his uniform pants much too tight in my opinion, clearly not bothering to hide his appealing attributes from anyone. He bent down, the material tight against his round buttocks, to pick up his suitcase, and then turned to go to the bathroom.

I could not help by growl. “You are deliberately provoking me.”

Jim laughed. “Well yeah.”

And then he disappeared into the bedroom.

I dispensed of the soiled plates with efficient speed and tidied up the kitchen with as much patience as I could muster under the circumstances. So much time had passed since my last Pon Farr even I was uncertain what to expect. I knew that I wanted him rather desperately, but that had always been the case. I needed no fever to experience that bone-deep desire.

As I headed into the bedroom, I had already begun to work the ties and fastenings of my robe, slipping it from my shoulders as I walked through the door and into the main resting area. My phallus had thickened and risen between my legs, anticipation thrumming through me.

Jim lay naked on the bed, sitting up against the arranged pillows at the top. His legs were bent and spread. One hand was wrapped around the girth of his erection while the other slipped between his ass cheeks, fingers already pushing lubricant inside him to prepare him for me. His blue eyes were half-lidded with lust and need.

I had never seen anything so decadent and tempting. My boiling blood sang with it.

I was on the bed in an instant, already upon him, leaning down to cover his plump, pink lips with my own mouth. He moaned as my tongue slipped passed his lips. I swatted his hand away from his own erection and brought his hand to mine, curling his fingers around my throbbing shaft.

“Jim,” I purred out as jolts of excitement shot along my phallus. I was almost desperate to have him. Knew that as the fever worsened and I would, indeed be desperate. But for now, I could take more time with him.

The smell of his sweat and pre-cum and the lubricant he plied himself with sent me further over the edge of desire, want, need.

“Stop,” I urged, indicating he should withdraw his fingers in preparation to be replaced by my own cock.

Jim removed his fingers immediately and as I positioned myself between his outstretched legs, Jim guided me to the puckered hole that waited for me. With his hand wrapped around the shaft, he almost pulled me into him even as I thrust in with a torturous slowness.

When I was fully embedded within, we both sighed together, as we should, as it was meant to be, together. My hand went to his face, spreading my fingers in a psi-point caress as I began the movement of the joining of our bodies, of our minds, of everything that was him and me.  


	15. Let's Stay Together

Hours later, Jim’s eyes opened, staring at me. He looked out of it still, as I wiped him down, both to cool him and to clean our mixture of sexual fluids.

“Is it over?” he rasped.

“No, Jim,” I admitted. Even now I burned for him. Wanted to fill him with my seed. But I had enough sense to take care of him. “I am just pausing so as not to harm you irreparably.”

I held a strawberry flavored ice to his lips and he began to suck at it greedily, which reminded me too well of his lips wrapped around my cock. I flushed and looked away as I continued to run a cool cloth across his fevered flesh.

“How much longer?” he asked.

“I am uncertain.” I pulled out an injection and gently pushed it into his shoulder. “This should help with your nutrients.”

He was watching me carefully as I put the supplies away with shaking hands. “Come on. Come over here.”

“I do not wish to hurt you.”

Jim shook his head. “You need to be with me, I know you do.”

“Yes, but—”

“Stop being stubborn and just get over here.”

I returned to our bed and to his embrace as he drew me down to kiss him. The fire in my blood heated anew. I slipped my hand between his legs, hiking the one leg up so I had easy access to enter him. My eyes closed in ecstasy as I joined with him once more.

Jim put his hand on my cheek, gazing softly into my eyes as I thrust into him. The love I saw there only increased my desire as I plunged frantically within him.

The ancient litany of my ancestors burst from my lips, “Mine. Mine.”

And he was too. Every part of his body belonged to me. Every crevice of his mind was mine.

I came inside him, screaming in a most un-Vulcan way. And when his lips found mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth, it began again.

****

“Jim, Jim, Jim,” I moaned over and over as he rode me, pushing himself down on my cock, impaling his ass with me.

I’d lost track of how many days we’d been at it. How many times he had come and how many times I had. He was drenched in sweat, his expression clearly of extreme exhaustion and still he rode me and pleased me. Allowed me to mate endlessly with him.

There had been times when I forced myself to stop to give him recovery time, to clean and feed him, but I always returned back to this, this overwhelming desire to take him like some ancient Vulcan savage.

When finally I was sated and exhausted myself, I fell into a deep, bone deep sleep.

****

The smile that greeted me when I again opened my eyes was so beautiful my heart threatened to stop. It was wholly illogical and yet I understood the saying like never before.

“Jim,” I whispered.

“Hi, old man. You’ve returned to the living I see.” He stood beside the bed, fully dressed, obviously showered, his hair picture perfect, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. “How do you feel?”

“A bit groggy still,” I said as I struggled to sit up.

“Whoa, whoa. There’s no hurry.”

But I managed to sit up and against the headboard of the bed. If anything his smile became brighter and he reached over to the table beside the bed and picked up a second cup which he handed me.

“I brought tea in case you woke up.”

I clutched it gratefully and took a warming sip. “I am gratified.”

Jim sat on the bed then, taking a sip from his coffee. “You look good. All your color is back.”

“How long have I been out?”

“You conked out on me about two days ago. I check on you every few hours but you seemed to be okay.”

“Yes.” I nodded. “The mating madness has ended.”

“Could you eat something?”

“I do not want you to go to any trouble.”

“Give me a break. You’re my husband or mate or whatever.” He went to rise but I stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Wait. I wish to ascertain your state.”

“I’m fine. Good. I’ve been resting, eating. Took some supplements. Used a regenerator.” He laughed at my blush. He was always unexpected. “I have to tell you now, though, Spock, my ass is out of commission for a few more days.”

I was filled with something close to shame. “Jim, I—”

“Oh, stop that, will you? I can feel what you feel, remember? And there’s nothing at all to feel shame about or embarrassment or whatever else you are trying not to feel but can’t help it.  I’m fine. You’re fine. And we just had several days of marathon fantastic sex. What could be wrong with that?”

I purse my lips. “When you put it like that—”

Jim laughed again, leaned forward and kissed me. “I’ll be right back with breakfast in bed for you. Don’t move.”

I missed him greatly as soon as he left the room which filled me with further embarrassment. I really was a lovesick fool. I held the teacup up to my lips and took several more sips.

When he returned he held a tray filled with plates of potatoes, Kreyla, plomeek soup, friend plantain looking things, pancakes and waffles.

“Jim, how many Vulcans are you feeding?”

He laughed, turning pink. “Well, you haven’t eaten in days. And I wasn’t sure what you would want.

“I will begin with the soup, ashayam.”

He looked pleased with himself as he brought me the bowl and the spoon. “Do I need to feed it to you?”

“Hardly. I have been able to feed myself for some time.”

“Well, sure, but this is like our honeymoon, you know, so.” He shrugged.

“Did you eat?”

“Pretty much I have done nothing but eat.” Then his smile faded a little. “Well, and I met with the Vulcan Council.”

“The Council?” I asked, surprised, as I took several delicious bites of the soup.

Jim bit his lip. “Yeah. And don’t get mad, okay?”

“I will not become angry, Jim.”

“I’ve been talking to them about letting you do your work from the Enterprise.”

“Jim—”

“No, I know what you’re going to say, but they said you can, that there’s no reason you can’t help the colony from there and I’m just, I miss you, and I think you miss me too, and I can’t stay here with you or I would, you know I would, so please. Can you consider it?”

“Yes.”

Jim sighed with relief. And his smile returned. “Good. At least you’ve agreed to think about it. That’s all I can ask.”

There were complications, yes, but at the moment as I took in his hopeful expression and felt the depth of both his love for me and mine for him, I wondered if any of that mattered more than the two of us getting to spend whatever time together we could. Everything else seemed almost insignificant compared to that. And if there was no impediment to my living onboard the Enterprise and continuing my important work, then it seemed logical to reside with my t’hy’la.

“And Starfleet is okay with it too,” Jim said, slyly looking at me. “Just so you know.”

“Ah. Just so I know.”

He grinned. “Yeah. In case you wanted to think about that too. I checked. They’d totally even set it up. Your access I mean.”

“They must really be grateful for saving the Earth from Nero, Jim.”

“Well.” He shrugged, blushing. “I don’t know about that. But Pike likes me anyway.”

I took possession of his hand. “How could he not?”


	16. Time is Precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unabashed Prime/Jim porn

We still had time on New Vulcan before Jim would have to return to the Enterprise, with me in tow, it seemed, and though my Pon Farr was technically over, my desire for me beautiful young mate was not.

Once we were on the ship our personal alone time would be limited by both of our duties, especially Jim’s, but for now we were free to bask in our love.

Jim lay on his back, naked in our bed, his skin flushed red from excitement and the heated temperature. While I had one hand on his shaft, sliding my fingers up the hard length, I braced myself with the other and suckled at his left nipple. Jim had very sensitive nipples.

In the last few days we had been experimenting sexually. This morning I had placed a vibrating, pulsing dildo in his hole. It had been buzzing and throbbing inside him for some time. And only a few minutes before I had latched onto his nipple, Jim had thoroughly wet my own entrance with his tongue, thrusting it in and out of me until I was a mewling mess.

I moved over him then, straddling his crotch, eager to sink my heat down upon his straining hardness. This, too, was new for us. Something we had tried only the night before as Jim, this Jim, generally preferred to be submissive to me. But even in this, as I lowered my clenching hole onto him, I controlled everything between us, holding him firmly down as I fucked myself on him.

“Spock,” he moaned, doing his best to lurch up into me even as I pinned him to the bed. I leaned forward and pinched his nipples, watching them redden as he groaned. I could feel how the toy inside him vibrated, adding to the delicious defilement I was doing of him.

Each time I pounded down on him, his stiff cock brushed against the sweet spot inside me, bringing forth throaty moans from my own lips. I pleasured us thusly for a number of minutes, lost in the lust that always seemed to assail us when we were together.

But I had something I wished to try and if I did not withdraw myself from the rod impaling me, I would have to wait to experiment with it another time.

Still as I slipped off him, easing my leg off to so I no longer straddled him, Jim wailed in protest.

I patted his thigh, soothingly. “One moment, ashal-veh.”

Then I flipped him easily onto his stomach. For a moment I watched the dildo moving and thrusting inside him as he rutted against the bed. I parted his cheeks, watching it work his hole. It was not a particularly fat dildo, which was why I had chosen it. It would be easier to fit myself beside it as the two of us fucked Jim.

First I inserted a finger next to it, earning a whine from my thrashing mate. When I added a second finger beside it, Jim arched his back and almost came off the bed. I soothed him with a touch on his back and he felt back flush against the bed, calming instantly.

My cock was as slick and ready, pulsing and throbbing to be in the puckered whole before it. I withdrew my fingers, but not the dildo, as I lined up at Jim’s hole.

Jim knew what I was about and started to tense up but the minute I patted his back again, he calmed.

“Yes, my ashaya. All will be well. Just relax and this will be easy.”

Parting his cheeks with both hands, I pushed my phallus in next to the vibrating dildo.

“Ah!”

“Easy, my Jim. Easy.”

I had only the first part inside him but he was tensing again. My hand pressed flat onto the small of his back.

“Relax and let me in.”

My cock slid deeper. I groaned at the feel of the pulsing toy against me. Further, further.

“You are doing so well, James.”

And then…in. All the way to my balls. It was glorious. So tight and with the dildo thrusting in him and against me, it was almost too much stimulation. I stilled myself to gain control or I would be emptying into him far too soon.

He surely needed to adjust to my added invasion anyway. He was panting and shaking but from our skin contact I was aware he was not under distress but rather was feeling the incredible ache of our joining.

He began to rut his cock against the bed again, his ass rising up to meet both my intrusion and that of the dildo. Jim was glorious like this. I began to thrust inside him, the hand that did not lay on the small of his back, gripping his hip to help me with the frantic, hard pace of our coupling. My body, my phallus, my skin was alive with little pulses of electric shock, or so it felt, as I pumped into his tight hole again and again.

The room was alive with the sounds of our groans, pants, and the slap of my balls as I reamed him. I knew his orgasm was upon him, I felt it through the skin contact, and it sent it back through me one hundred fold as I shook with the force of two orgasms, my hoarse shouts filling the house as Jim cried out beneath me, clutching at the sheets he soiled with his own cum as I filled him with mine.

Long after I had surely expelled the last of it inside him, I continued to thrust within him. Long ago, in Pre-Surak times, Vulcans had been able to knot their mates, and for a moment I thought I might do that here, but then my racing heart began to calm, my pumps of his ass slowed down, and finally I pulled out of him, exhausted beyond measure.

His ass wriggled pointedly and I reached in to pull out the dildo, switching it off as I did so.

“Spock,” he rasped out. “That was-that was…oh my God.”

A chuckle of mirth bubbled out of me. I could not help it. “Yes. I agree.”

I scooted up on the bed to lay beside him, touching him, I had to touch him. I could never get enough of our skin being in contact. How I ever thought I could live alone on New Vulcan without being with him, I had no idea. It had been a foolish idea.

Whatever years I had left must be spent with him. With Jim. Lost opportunities in my own universe, my own timeline, would not be lost here. I could not allow it.

“I love you,” Jim whispered. His fingers came up to touch my face, his thumb brushing over my jaw, my cheeks. “So much. I’m overwhelmed.”

“It is the same for me, adun.”

He smiled. “I’m hungry.”

“When I am able to move, I will see about feeding us,” I assured him. But a little twinge in my muscles had me wincing. “It, uh, it might possibly be a few minutes.”

Jim laughed. He started to lean up on his elbows. “Okay. I’ll just--” He flopped back down. “Yeah. A few minutes.”

We both laughed then. And life was good.


	17. To the Enterprise

We received many looks of surprise when we arrived at the docking bay for the Enterprise. We’d been traveling for some time, first from New Vulcan, and then here to where the Enterprise would depart from, and we were both more than a little tired. Jim kept yawning, but his energy level was high, meaning he was rather hyper despite the yawns.

Jim was still unsure as to who his first officer would be, though he held out hope that it would be my young counterpart, who I, myself, had encouraged to take the position.

“Uh-oh,” Jim said. “There’s Pike.”

“Why uh-oh?”

“Well, I wasn’t told he’d be here so I have to wonder what’s going on,” Jim whispered to me. “Maybe they changed their mind about me being captain. Maybe they are going through with the Academic hearing that was interrupted when Nero—”

“Wait, ashaya and see. He is coming our way.”

By the time Pike stood before us he was smiling widely and holding out his hand to Jim to shake it. “Jim, Ambassador. It’s great to see you both.”

“You too, sir.”

“I was both surprised and pleased to learn of your change in status.”

“Thanks for making the approval to have Spock on the Enterprise with me so smooth,” Jim said. “You made it a lot easier than I thought it was going to be.”

“It’s a very special honor to have the ambassador with us,” Pike said. “Helping both the Federation and the colony for Vulcan. The least we could do for both of you was to allow you to cohabit together. The filed documentation both from the two of you as well as the Vulcan High Council was hard to ignore.” Pike patted Jim’s shoulder. “And the admiralty would be foolish to let you resign if we refused.”

Jim colored. “Thank you, sir.”

Pike turned and gestured. “And speaking of, here comes your first officer.”

We turned to see my young counterpart approaching, dressed in his uniform. I could feel Jim’s relief through our bond.

“I wasn’t sure he was accepting,” Jim admitted.

“Apparently your husband is quite persuasive,” Pike said.

Spock stopped in front of us. That he felt somewhat uncomfortable with the situation was plain enough. He would either get used to Jim and I being together or he would not.

“Admiral. Ambassador. Captain.”

“Hello, Spock,” Jim greeted him.

“Captain, if the offer is still open to be your first officer—”

“It is. Welcome aboard, Commander.”

Spock inclined his head.

Pike patted Jim’s arm again. “I’ll let you take care of things from here, Jim. I just wanted to see you off and make sure everything is as you need it.”

“Thank you again, sir. If there’s anything, I’ll let you know.”

As Pike moved off, we were left alone with my young counterpart who still appeared uncertain as to his place.

Spock cleared his throat. “I admit to some surprise to learn of your…arrangement.”

“Bond,” Jim said with an agreeable smile. “We’re bonded. Married for all purposes.”

“It is not altogether surprising,” I spoke up. “I was bonded to the Jim from my universe as well.”

Spock looked at me.

“The old man has good taste,” Jim said with a laugh. I chuckled along with him which definitely had Spock staring at us as though we’d both lost our minds. “Anyway, I trust your acceptance of the position of first officer as well as science officer, Spock, means that there won’t be any issues between us concerning the Ambassador residing with me on the Enterprise. We are officially recognized as spouses by the Federation.”

“There will be no issues, Captain, as you say.” Spock eyed me. “Provided that I truly do hold those positions and there will be no attempt at interference.”

“None,” I assured him. “I am retired from Starfleet and am only on the Enterprise as Jim’s husband and mate. That was part of our arrangement. I am working but on behalf of New Vulcan and the Federation, not for Starfleet.”

“Excellent,” Spock said with a nod. “Then, Captain, if you will excuse me, I will board the ship and begin necessary preparations.”

“Great. Report to me later.”

Jim and I watched as he walked away in the direction of the Enterprise.

“Well, that was only a little awkward.”

“It is to be expected. He sees an older version of himself married and bonded with his captain. It is rather unusual for all of us, I suspect.”

Jim turned to me, his blue eyes boring into me with intensity. “Do you regret agreeing to come with me? I could have resigned and stayed with you on New Vulcan.”

I shook my head. “That is not your destiny. Your path lies on the Enterprise.”

He rolled his eyes. “There is no such thing as destiny. But I am glad you’re here with me.”

“And I am as well, Jim.” I hesitated.

“What?” he demanded.

“The time I have left is limited, ashayam. We may not wish to acknowledge it, but it is so. If you had resigned, and lived with me on New Vulcan, that would have forever changed your life in a way I would not have found acceptable.”

“Spock, I wish you wouldn’t talk like that.”

“I am aware. But no one lives forever, Jim. I would not want to. But the reason I agreed to come with you, is that I find at this point in my life, I want what happiness I can find.  I am selfish. I am aware that when I die, our bond will sever and you will suffer for it.”

“Spock—”

“And yet, I cannot regret our time, adun.  It is an unexpected and joyous way to end my days.” I took his hands in mine. “You are more precious to me then you could ever know. To have such a strong and fulfilling bond is the greatest wish of Vulcans. And for me to have it twice with-with you, James Kirk, there is nothing I could want that I do not already have. Your mind is beyond brilliant and welcoming to mine. You are precious to me, adun, and you are treasured.”

Jim’s eyes were shining. “And I have found greater acceptance and love from you than anyone I have ever known. You have forever changed me. I love you more than words can convey.”

I found myself smiling and filled with warmth that enveloped me. “You need no words, my beloved. Our bond thrives with it.”

Jim leaned forward and kissed me softly. Then we turned as one to the Enterprise. “Shall we?”

“Yes,” I agreed.

For just as Edith Keeler once said to us many years ago now, I belonged

_At his side, as if you’ve always been there and always will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> I am ending it here, happily, as they go to be on the Enterprise, living together. Originally, I intended to go all the way to the end with them, to Jim dying in Into Darkness, severing their bond, to Spock dying around Beyond's time, and leaving Jim alone without him. It was all going to be very sad and tragic with it being ambiguous as to whether young Spock would ever be with Jim. But along the way I just decided I didn't want to do that with them. I didn't want to write the tragedy. I wanted to end them in love and happy. 
> 
> I could have written them on the ship and in adventures, but I just thought this was a really good time to end this story, which has been going since 2016. I love this pairing, it is my guilty pleasure, and it is likely I will write about them in some form or another again, but for now, this story, here, is finished.
> 
> Thank you for your time.


End file.
